Adventskalender 2oo6
by sad.ending.x3
Summary: Wolltet ihr schon immer einmal wissen, wie Viktor Hermine zum Weihnachtsball einlud, wie sich ein junger Severus fühlte und euch macht es neugierig, wenn ihr an Blaise Zabini denkt? Und wie stellt ihr euch Dracos Kindheit vor? Hier erfahrt ihr das und meh
1. Chapter 1

AN:

hey,   
ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Idee und ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir einen Kommentar da - es dürfen sogar mehr als eins sein xD.

Disclaimer(für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel!): Alle Orte, Personen und anderes gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser FF keine Geld!

**1. Dezember**

"Krooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne, hast du meinen Schal gesehen?"

"Nein, er hat deinen Schal sicher nicht gesehen. Er sucht gerade seinen eigenen, Tatze."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen, Moony? Jaaaammmmmmmsiiiiiieeeeeeeee, wo ist mein Schal?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?!... Und hör endlich auf mich Jamsie zu nennen. Ich heiße James!"

"Natürlich Jamsie."

"Arrrggg..", machte James Potter. Konnte sein bester Freund, nicht einmal damit aufhören?

"Ich glaube ich habe ihn...", meinte Sirius. "Hey, was ist das denn?", fragte James und deutete auf ein Stück Stoff in den Farben Gryffindors unter seinem Bett. "Ich glaube ich habe meinen Schal, dann können wir sofort gehen." Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und zog an seinem Schal, während Sirius auf der anderen Seite das gleiche tat. "Ich glaube der ist irgendwo eingeklempt!", sagten sie synchron. Remus, der auf seinem Bett saß und somit einen perfekten Blick auf die Szene vor ihm hatte, fing an zu lachen.

"Ich will mitlachen. Was ist so komisch?", fragte Sirius schmollend, während er heftig an dem Schal zog. James hatte mit diesem Ruck natürlich nicht gerechnet und wurde ein Stück mitgezogen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er mit seinem Kopf gegen sein Bett knallte. Sirius blickte besorgt auf und fragte: "James? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" "Jaaaa, schon okay", meinte dieser, während er sich den Kopf rieb. Remus musste noch etwas lauter lachen, was sie beiden anderen Rumtreiber aufblicken ließ.

"Was ist denn jetzt los, Moony?", fragte Sirius noch immer etwas beleidigt. "Jeder von euch... hahahaha...zieht an einem...hahahahahaha...Ende des Sch-a-als." Er brach wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sich die beiden Freunde verwirrt ansahen.

Sirius kümmerte sich nicht weiter um seinen Freund. Bald war wieder Vollmond und an manchen Tagen lachte Remus dann wegen des letzten Schwachsinns. Er zog den Gryffindorschal unter dem Bett hervor und band ihn sich um. James rief währendessen: "Hey, wo ist mein Schal hin? Er lag doch gerade noch unter meinem Bett!"

"Unter deinem Bett? Da lag nur mein Schal", sagte Sirius. "Zeig her!", meinte James. "Warum?" "Letztes Jahr bist du auch mit meinem Schal herum gelaufen und ich habe ihn tagelang gesucht." Sirius nickte wiederwillig und zog den Schal wieder aus. "Siehst du?", fragte er, während er Krone seinen Schal unter die Nase hielt. "Da steht _S.B._ Also mein Schal." "Ja, aber wie zum Teufel ist dein Schal unter mein Bett gekommen?" "Vielleicht genauso, wie dein Schal unter mein Bett gekommen ist?!?"

Remus lachte noch lauter, während ihn seine zwei Freunde ignorierten. "Danke, dass du mir das auch mal sagst!", meinte James verärgert, aber er lief zu Tatzes Bett und holte seinen Schal darunter hervor. Krone zog seinen Schal an und nun standen beide fertig im Schlafsaal.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?", quengelte Sirius.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Peter, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte. "Ach, nichts. Wir wollten gerade gehen.", antwortete James. "Achso, okay. Kommst du Moony?", fragte Wurmschwanz. Remus nickte, während er sich, noch immer lachend, seinen Schal umband und einen Umhang überwarf.

Die Vier verließen ihren Schlafsaal und betraten den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

James Blick fiel sofort auf die Frau seiner Träume, Lily Evans. Und so fuhr er sich durch seine Haare und fragte, wie fast immer, wenn er sie sah: "Hey, gehst du mit mir aus, Evans?" "Vergiss es, Potter.", schallte ihre Antwort hinüber. Die Rumtreiber verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, während James entsetzt sagte: "Sie hat nicht einmal aufgesehen!" "Tja Krone, dass wird nichts mehr.", lachte Sirius. Dieser grummelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und die Vier liefen weiter.

Durch die vielen Geheimgänge, die sie mittlerweile kannten, hatten sie schnell das Eingangsportal erreicht und die Rumtreiber verließen das Schloss.

"Also, wie leuten wir dieses Jahr die Weihnachtszeit ein? Es ist immerhin schon der 3. Dezember, mindestens heute Abend muss etwas stehen.", meinte James. Sein erneuter Korb bei Lily war schon fast wieder vergessen. "Wir könnten doch machen, dass alle als übergroße Geschenke verkleidet sind", sagte Peter, ehe er laut auflachte. Die drei anderen Rumtreiber sahen ihn merkwürdig an, weshalb Wurmschwanz unsicher fragte: "Keine gute Idee?" Die drei schüttelten synchron den Kopf, bis Remus sich erbarmmte und meinte: "Peter, das haben wir letztes Jahr schon gemacht!"

"Oh..", war sein geistreiches Kommentar. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und so entstand Stille ziwschen ihnen. Bevor diese allerdings unangenehm werden konnte, unterbrach Sirius sie: "Ich habe eine Idee. Wir könnten doch.." Er machte eine Pause, da eine hübsche brünette Ravenclaw Schülerin an ihnen vorbei lief, die er anlächelte, welche darauf hin rot anlief und im Schnee ausrutschte, jedoch rappelte sie sich schnell wieder auf und rannte weiter.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Lächeln _so_ umwerfend ist!", meinte Krone lachend. Sirius grinste nun auch und sagte dann: "Wir müssen jetzt aber den Streich weiter planen..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war der Abend des 3. Dezembers in Hogwarts. Das Abendessen verlief, wie eigentlich fast immer, fröhlich ab und die Schüler lachten und redeten viel. Die Rumtreiber bildeten dort keine Ausnahme, jedoch warteten sie mittlerweile etwas ungedulig auf den Anfang des Streiches und dieser sollte auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Remus bemerkte es als erstes. Die Umhänge der Slytherins färbten sich rot und ihnen wuchsen Bärte. Der Streich verbreitete sich, wie ein Lauffeuer und schon bald waren alle Schüler, mit Außnahme der Rumtreiber, als Weihnachtsmänner verkleidet. Und als wäre dies noch nicht genug stimmten die Hufflepuffs zuerst an:

_Laßt uns froh und munter sein  
und uns recht von Herzen freun!  
Lustig, lustig, traleralera!  
Bald ist Nik'lausabend da,  
bald ist Nik'lausabend da!_

Die Ravenclaws stimmten als nächsten mit ein, dann die Slytherins und zu letzt die Gryffindors. Immer und immer wieder sangen die Schülerinnen und Schüler die fünf Zeilen und die Rumtreiber brachen in schallendes Lachen aus. Der Zauber endete, weshalb die Schüler wieder zu sich kamen und sich schnell hinsetzten, da sie zum singen aufgesprungen waren und manche sogar auf den Tischen getanzt hatten. Manche Schüler lachten zusammen mit den Rumtreibern, doch die meisten waren still oder regten sich über die vier Gryffindors auf, weil es ihnen extrem peinlich war, auf den Streich herein gefallen zu sein. Die Atmospehre war nach jedem Streich gleich. Nach einiger Zeit lachten alle Schüler und Dumbledore tat nie etwas dagegen, da er die Streiche der Vier immer sehr kreativ und erheiternd fand. Am verärgertsten war aber, wie fast immer, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

Professor McGonagall kam wütend zu den Rumtreibern, die sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnten. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten und sie sagte streng: "In mein Büro! Und zwar alle vier.", ehe sie sich umdrehte und die Große Halle verließ, darauf vertrauend, dass ihr die Unruhestifter folgen würden. Dies taten sie auch, wussten sie doch mit ihrer Hauslehrerin war nun nicht zu Spaßen. James und Sirius grinsten sich noch einmal an. Ja es war alles wie immer. Und die Weihnachtszeit war nun auch offiziel von den Rumteibern eröffnet.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: R&R büdde!

**2. Dezember**

"...und denken sie an den Aufsatz, den Sie am nächsten Freitag abgeben müssen. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende.", beendete Professor McGonagall ihren Unterricht, pünktlich zum Gong. Bald war Weihnachten und so waren die Schüler immer sehr aufgeregt und unkonzentriert. Hinzu kam noch, dass dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts stattfinden würde, was die Unkonzentriertheit nur noch erhöhte. Die Mädchen unterhielten sich über ihre Kleider, während die Jungs mit ihren Verabredungen prahlten oder überlegten, wie sie ein bestimmtes Mädchen überzeugen könnten mit ihnen zu dem Ball zu gehen. Für Professor McGonagall war es erfreulich, dass es wenigstens noch eine Schülerin gab, die trotz Weihnachtsball und dem Fest der Liebe noch immer im Unterricht aufpasste und gut mit arbeitete.

Und allein diese Schülerin war noch im Klassenraum und packte eine letzte Rolle Pergament ein. Hermine machte ihre Tasche zu und hing sie sich über ihre Schulter. "Ich wünsche Ihnen auch ein schönes Wochenende, Professor.", sagte sie, bevor sie den Klassenraum verließ.

Zielstrebig lief sie durch die Korridore auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, welche sie auch problemlos erreichte. Den Weg zu eben dieser fand sie schon seit langem sicher, soviel Zeit, wie sie in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Egal was man auch sagen mochte, lesen und lernen waren nun mal ihre Hobbys und daran konnte auch niemand etwas ändern. Hermine betrat die Bibiliothek und steuerte direkt die Abteilung für Verwandlung an. Schnell hatte sie ein passendes Buch gefunden und setzte sich mit diesem an einen Tisch. Der fast fertige Aufsatz war schnell aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche gekramt und ein Tintenfass mit Feder ließ sich auch auftreiben.

Hermine öffnete das Tintenfass, schlug die schnell im Inhaltsverzeichnis gefundene Seite auf, tunkte ihre Feder in die Tinte und began zu schreiben. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie unauffällig beobachtet wurde. Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte sie ihren Aufsatz fertig, weshalb sie das Tintenfass schloss und zusammen mit der Feder in ihre Tasche packte.

Den Aufsatz ließ sie zum trocknen noch etwas draußen liegen, während sie das Buch wieder wegstellte. Sie hatte gerade ihren Aufsatz eingepackt, als hinter ihr jemand leise Räusperte. Hermine drehte sich fragend um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Viktor Krum. "Sein Fanclub ist dann sicherlich auch nicht weit.", dachte Hermine genervt, zeigte dies jedoch nicht. Als der Quidditchspieler nichts sagte, fragte Hermine zögerlich: "Ja?"

"Hi! Ich bin Viktor. Ich beobachte dich seit einiger Zeit und du bist wirklich interessant. Ehm... eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mich zum... ehm Weihnachtsball begleiten würdest.", sagte er auch schon. Man hörte seiner Stimme deutlich den Akzent und etwas Nervosität an. Hermine zögerte. Sollte sie wirklich mit Viktor Krum zum Ball gehen? Was würden wohl Ron und Harry sagen? Ach denen war das sicherlich egal. Die hatten genug mit ihrer Begleitungssuche zu tun. Aber er hatte sie beobachtet und sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Peinlich berührt bemerkte sie, dass Viktor sie fragend ansah. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte sie nun eine Entscheidung getroffen.

"Ja, ich würde gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen. Ich bin übrigens Hermine, Hermine Granger", sagte sie. Ein Hauch Rosa auf ihren Wangen. "Ich freue mich, Herminne!", meinte er. Hermine lächelte ihn schüchtern an und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sein Fanclub die Bibliothek betrat.

Schnell murmelte sie einen Abschiedsgruß, drehte sich um und rauschte aus der Bücherei. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Tanzpartner, wo sie doch gestern noch so gezweifelt hatte, ob sie überhaupt ein Junge einladen würde und nun ging sie mit Viktor Krum hin. Leise kicherte sie, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Ron gucken würde, wenn er sie zusammen mit Viktor sah.

Nun auch von der Weihnachtsstimmung angsteckt, machte sie sich, leise ein Weihnachtslied summend, auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry würde sie von ihrer Verabredung allerdings nichts erzählen.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Dezember**

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume waren kahl und der Wind wehte die letzten Blätter über die Straßen. Die Kinder spielten draußen in dicken Jacken eingepackt. Insgesamt waren wenige Menschen draußen. Die Meisten machten es sich in ihren Häusern bequem, tranken Tee und aßen Plätzchen. Doch viele der Kinder waren draußen und warteten sehnsüchtig auf den ersten Schnee, welcher sicherlich bald kommen würde. Severus lief jedoch nicht bei dieser Kälte draußen herum.

Er saß lieber in seinem Zimmer und verkroch sich dort hinter einem seiner vielen Bücher. Seine Eltern hatten sich wieder einmal lautstark gestritten und weil er dies nicht aushalten konnte, hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt.

Jetzt noch hörte er die laute Stimme seines Vaters in seinen Ohren hallen und das Schluchzen seiner Mutter, obwohl die Beiden schon längst wieder leise waren.

Severus hoffte, es würde bald schneien. Er mochte Schnee und dieser ließ ihn immer ruhiger werden. Er konnte dann Stunden lang am Fenster sitzen und einfach nur heraus sehen. Nicht einmal die Schreie seiner Eltern halten dann in seinen Ohren, aber auch jetzt fand er sie nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher. Er hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt.

Still beobachtete Severus die spielenden Kinder. Er war noch nie so gewesen, wie gleichaltrige und er gedachte auch nicht mehr so zu werden. Er war schon immer etwas reifer, etwas weiter gewesen. Mittlerweile störte ihn das aber nicht mehr. Anfangs wollte er manchmal noch genauso sein wie die anderen Kinder. Draußen spielen und auf den Schnee warten, doch heute wartete er auf seine eigene Art auf den gefrorenen Regen.

Um sich abzulenken, griff er ein Buch aus seinem Regal, welches er aufschlug. Schnell hatte er sich wieder in das Thema vertieft, denn er hatte sich vorgenommen so viele Zauber schon theoretisch zu können, wie es ging, wenn er eingeschult wurde. Er wollte nicht schwach sein. Er wollte doch einfach nur respektiert werden. Und dafür lernte er nun. Das hatte er sich zum Ziel gesetzt und genau das ließ ihn auch in schweren Zeiten und wenn er mal keine Lust hatte weiter machen.

Vielleicht verkroch er sich auch, wegen der Schreie seiner Eltern, die in seinen Ohren noch Stunden lang hallten, in den Büchern. Einfach um sich abzulenken und um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Und mittlerweile machte ihm das Lernen sogar Spaß. Es war zu seinem Hobby geworden. Zu einem Teil seiner selbst. Und seine Bücher waren immer da und warteten auf ihn. Warteten darauf aufgeschlagen und gelesen zu werden und konnten ihn nicht verlassen.

Severus verschlang eine Seite nach der anderen. Ja, er liebte das Lesen und die Bücher. Er irgnorierte die Schreie seiner Eltern einfach, wusste er doch nicht, dass er vielleicht genau das falsche tat. Statt sie zu verarbeiten, verdrängte er sie. Verleugnete das seine Eltern sich stritten. Das sein Vater dabei oft viel zu weit ging und seine Mutter schlug. Er ignorierte es einfach, denn er konnte nicht anderes.

Er wusste nicht, dass er sich später nur noch an Lernen und die Schreie seiner Eltern erinnern konnte, wenn er an seine Kindheit zurück dachte. Er wusste nicht, wie unglücklich ihn das machen würde. Wie sehr ihn das von innen heraus zerfressen würde. Und doch würde er so gut es ging glücklich sein, denn er würde Respekt entgegen gebracht bekommen. Vielleicht für andere Dinge und Taten, als er gedacht hatte, aber es würde Leute geben, die ihn respektierten und die ihn schätzten.

Aber davon wusste der 9-jährige Severus Snape nichts, als er von seinem Buch aufblickte und aus dem Fenster sah. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es schneite.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Auch heute freue mich über Feedback xD.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Dezember**

Albus Dumbledore stand an einem der Fenster in seinem Büro und sah hinaus auf die verschneiten Ländereien. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Es wirkte allerdings eher traurig, als glücklich. Sie hatten so verdammt viele Leute verloren. Zu viele Leute und sie waren alle für den einen Traum gestorben. Eine friedliche und gerechte Welt. Warum auch sollten Muggel schlechter behandelt werden als Zauberer? Nur weil sie nicht zaubern konnten?

Aber man musste nur einen Tag in ihrer Welt verbringen und man entdeckte die unglaubliche Entwicklung der nicht-magischen Bevölkerung. Wie sie es geschafft hatten auch ohne Magie ein sehr komfortables Leben zu haben. Manchmal dachte Albus sogar, die Muggel wären die wirklichen Zauberer und nicht die Zauberer, die Sachen mit einem Holzstab anstellen konnten. Denn was war schwieriger, das Wedeln mit einem Holzstab oder das Konstruieren eines Stromnetzwerkes?

Sie hatten sich so viel ausgedacht und die meisten Zauberer sahen sie noch immer als niederer an. Albus konnte nicht verstehen, wie es nur so wenige Muggelbegeisterte Zauberer geben konnte. Sein Lächeln wurde wieder etwas fröhlicher, als er an Arthur Weasley dachte. Ein großartiger Mann, der die Erfindungen der Muggel wirklich faszienierte.

Ein Stich machte sich in seinem Herzen bemerkbar. Er hatte so viele der Opfer gekannt. Fast alle hatte er einmal als Schüler durch diese Schule wandern sehen. Hatte sie beobachtet, wie sie die Schule meisterten, wie sie Freunde fanden und wie sie schließlich in die Welt der Zauberer entlassen wurden.

Von manchen hatte er in der Zeitung gelesen. Hatte gelesen, was sie großartiges vollbracht hatten. Was sie gegründet oder erfunden hatten. Mit manchen ehemaligen Schülern hatte er auch noch Kontakt und es freute ihn zu hören das es ihnen gut ging. Das sie Familien gründeten und das sie Spaß am Leben hatten.

Umso mehr hatte es ihn getroffen, wenn er in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, dass sie im Kampf ermordet wurden, dass die einst glücklichen Familien auseinander gerissen wurden. Er hatte von Eltern gelesen die verzweifelt nach ihren Kindern suchten, weil diese zum Vergnügen von Todessern entführt wurden waren. Oft wurden so hochrangige Leute im Ministerium erpresst. Viele Todesser wurden durch diese Metode freigesprochen, hatten sich so vor Askaban gerettet.

Aber jetzt gab es erst einmal eine Pause. Albus dachte nicht daran zu glauben das der dunkle Lord vernichtet wurden war. Nein, so schnell ließ sich Lord Voldemort nicht töten. Nicht durch einen nicht geglückten Todesfluch. Er war sicherlich noch am Leben und erholte sich, machte Pläne um einen Körper zu bekommen. Albus wusste, nein er befürchtete, dass Tom nicht tot war, dass er noch irgendwo dort draußen war und wartete.

So schloss er sich auch nicht den Feiern wegen des Sturzes des Lords an. Nein er feierte nicht. Er trauerte. Albus trauerte um all die gefallenen Leute. Um all jene die ihr Leben opferten im Glauben ihre Familie retten zu können. Er hatte Frauen gesehen, die ihr eigenes Leben gefährdeten um ein unbekanntes Kind zu retten. Es hatte oft nicht viel gebracht. Doch die Frau war dann durch eine heldenhafte Tat gestorben, nicht durch rumsitzen und abwartend, dass sie Todesser auch in ihr Haus eindrangen und sie töteten, wenn sie sich ihnen nicht anschlossen.

Aber es hatten auch viel, zu viele Menschen gegeben, die weggesehen hatten, wenn ein Kind, ein Mann oder eine Frau gefoltert wurden. Sie hatten einfach weggesehen, waren später dem dunklen Lord beigetreten aus Angst vor dem Tod. Die Menschen, sie waren so verschieden und doch so gleich, fand Albus. Er hatte in seinem Leben so viele verschiedene Menschen getroffen und so viele verschiedene Talente gesehen, dass er fast alles für möglich hielt.

Auch das ein jetzt erst ein-jähriges Baby irgendwann den wohl dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegen konnte. Ja, Harry würde seinen Weg gehen. Er würde sicherlich kämpfen, wie es seine Eltern getan hatten, aber vielleicht würde er auch ganz anders kämpfen. Anderes kämpfen, als all die Leute, die gestorben waren, weil sie noch hoffen konnten. Wie Harry kämpfen würde wusste keiner, doch der Schulleiter glaubte an ihn.

Auch Albus hoffte. Er hoffte auf eine friedliche Zukunft, auf einen gewinnenden Harry, auf glückliche Familien und er hoffte auf die Hoffnung selbst. Das es Hoffnung geben würde, die die Menschen zum kämpfen bewegte, zum weitermachen. Ja, Albus hoffte, denn es war das Einzige, das er in diesen, für ihn, schrecklichen Tagen machen konnte, während der Rest der Zauberer Welt feierte. Noch immer feierte und auch noch lange feiern würde. Er hoffte einfach, während er aus dem Fenster sah und die wenigen Schüler, die noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen, beobachtete.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Dezember**

Er liebte den Verbotenden Wald. Auch wenn dieser, wie der Name schon sagte, für Schüler verboten war, liebte er ihn. Er liebte es in dem Wald herum zu laufen, die magischen Tiere zu beobachten und die Atmosphäre zu genießen. Auch heute war er dorthin unterwegs. Mit großen Schritten ging er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Heute war sein 12. Geburtstag und er war froh, aus seinem Gemeinschaftraum zu entkommen.

Keiner wussten, dass sein Geburtstag am 6. Dezember war und so war es eher einsam gewesen und er war auch nicht der Typ Mensch der sagte: "Hey, ich habe heute Geburtstag!" Das passte einfach nicht und so war er nun auf dem Weg in den Verbotenden Wald um sich dort Trost bei den Tieren zu holen.

Er freute sich schon auf das nächste Schuljahr, dann konnte er endlich Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe wählen. Es würde sicherlich sein Lieblingsfach werden und er freute sich auf all die Dinge, die er lernen würde. Er hatte den Rand des Waldes erreichte und betrat nun auch zielsicher den Wald. Es war bereits dunkel und das Abendessen vorbei, weshalb es die perfekte Zeit war, um in den Wald zu gehen.

Sobald er den Wald bereten hatte, war es noch dunkler, da nun auch der Halbvolle Mond bedeckt war, jedoch störte ihn dies nicht. Er zog einfach seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: "Lumos." Sofort leuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes hell auf. Nun hatte er genug Licht um einige Meter weit zu sehen.

Den Zauberstab hielt er fast wie ein Schild schützend vor sich. Er wusste, dass er möglichst leise sein musste, um keine Tiere an zu locken und somit nicht in Gefahr zu geraten.

Und so tat er genau Dies. Er befand sich nun einige Meter weit im Wald, den Waldrand konnte er schon nicht mehr sehen. Doch er hatte keine Angst, schließlich kannte er den Weg zurück. Der Zweitklässler blieb stehen und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und genoss den Geruch des Waldes.

Ja, er liebte den Wald. Hier verbrachte er seine Zeit gerne und oft kam er her, wenn er nachdenken musste oder wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde.

Er öffnete wieder seine Augen und lief weiter. Alleine von seinem Vater hatte er heute einen Brief und ein Geschenk bekommen. Auch sein Verwandlungslehrer hatte ihn beglückwünscht, worüber sich Hagrid sehr gefreut hatte.

Er war etwas enttäuscht gewesen, als er bis heute Abend von niemandem gratuliert bekommen hatte, doch er nahm es hin, hatte er doch nichts anderes erwartet.

Doch enttäuscht war er trotzdem, aber er hatte nichts gesagt. Hagrid hatte einfach geschwiegen und die Trauer keine wirklichen Freunde zu haben herunter geschluckt.

Eine Träne kullerte über seine große Wange. Sie erreichte sein Kinn und tropfte dann auf den Boden. Er glaubte fast zu hören, wie sie aufschlug. Eine weitere Träne folgte der ersten. Er hasste es wegen seiner Größe gehänselt zu werden, doch das zeigte er nicht.

Dafür war er einfach nicht mutig genug. Er war nicht mutig genug zu sagen, dass sie aufhören sollten und wenn er zu einem Lehrer gehen würde, würde dieser ihm sowieso nicht glauben. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund warum er nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

Er stapfte weiter und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Erneut erhob er den Fuß und wollte ihn gerade wieder abstellen, doch er konnte sich gerade noch stoppen. Hagrid zog sein Bein zurück und kniete sich dann hin. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein großes leicht gelbliches Ei, welches er vorsichtig hoch nahm. Er sah sich um, doch ein Nest oder ein Muttertier konnte er nicht entdecken. Vielleicht war die Mutter getötet wurden und das Tier in dem Ei würde nun sterben?

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er sich entschieden, dass Ei aus zu brüten und das darin lebende Tier groß zu ziehen. Aber er würde vorsichtiger sein, als mit den Werwolfjungen, die er unter seinem Bett großziehen wollte. Ja er würde auf das Ei aufpassen und vielleicht würde er auch vorher noch heraus bekommen, was überhaupt in diesem drin war.

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück, das Ei sicher in seiner Hand, in der anderen noch immer seinen Zauberstab. Die fehlenden Glückwünsche für seinen Geburtstag hatte er vergessen und die Tränenspur war getrocknet. Alles war zählt war das Ei in seinen Händen auf das er aufpassen würde.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Dezember **  
  
Mit der KG habe ich den 9. Platz des Wettbewerbs auf http://harry potter-fans. de (leerstellen entfernen) belegt ...

Für meine Schwester,  
die sich all meine Geschichten und Ideen anhört  
auch wenn sie nicht immer Lust dazu hat.

Ich habe Dich unendlich doll lieb und weiß nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen würde!!

Und für alan4ever,  
meinen ehemaligen Professor  
und eine lustige Freundin,  
obwohl ich nicht einmal ihren richtigen Namen weiß. 

(Mittlerweile doch, aber so hört es sich einfach gut an hehe und als ich den OS geschrieben habe, wusste ich ihn noch nicht)

**Sie und Er**

Würdevoll, wie es nur eine Slytherin konnte, ging sie durch die Kerker. Sie bog links ab und dann rechts. Selbst im Schlaf hätte sie den Weg gefunden.

Sie erreichte die Eingangshalle, wo sie gekonnt einer Menschentraube Gryffindors auswich, die in den Farben ihres Hauses bemalt waren und rote Fähnchen schwangen.

Heute fand das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison statt. Natürlich Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Sie betrat die Große Halle und ging direkt auf ihren Tisch zu. Automatisch schweiften ihre Augen am Gryffindortisch auf und ab, bis sie an ihm hängen blieben.

Leicht zuckten ihre Mundwinkel, jedoch begann sie nicht zu lächeln. Unauffällig sah sie sich um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass niemand zu ihr sah oder sie gar beobachtete.

Sie ließ sich so am Slytherintisch nieder, dass sie einen guten Blick auf den Gryffindortisch hatte, an welchem anderen Ende sie die Mannschaft ihres Hauses erblickte.

Überrascht sah sie auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sich jemand neben sie setzte. Normalerweise aß sie immer allein oder von ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässlern umringt, da ihre einzige Freundin, Pansy Parkinson, bei den Mahlzeiten immer bei Draco Malfoy saß. So war sie umso überraschter, als sie Pansy erblickte. "Hey, Daphne!", meinte sie.

Daphne grüßte sie zurück, fragte jedoch nicht warum sie hier saß. Sie würde es sowieso gleich erzählen. "Draco fühlt sich nicht gut. Er kann heute nicht Quidditch spielen. Ist doch schrecklich oder? Harper wird für ihn den Sucher machen.

Wir werden keine Chance gegen die blöden Gryffindors haben. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, sie spielen ganz gut. Obwohl, Wiesel wird ja den Hüter spielen, dann haben wir doch noch eine Chance. Ich gehe der Mannschaft noch Glück wünschen. Bis nachher beim Spiel!", plapperte Pansy los und verschwand dann so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, ans andere Ende des Tisches.

Daphne schenkte sich ein Glas Saft ein, während sie ihn beobachtete. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare standen wie immer in alle Richtungen ab. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten hinter seiner Brille versteckt. Sie hob ihr Glas an und setzte es an ihre Lippen. Granger betrat die Halle, ging auf Weasley und ihn zu, unterhielt sich kurz mit den beiden und rauschte dann ans andere Ende des Tisches.

Daphne konnte sehen, wie er Granger hinterher sah und dann etwas zu Weasley sagte. Die beiden standen auf und verließen die Halle. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie zum Quidditchfeld.

Daphne wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, das sie ziemlich schnell beendete. Mit den vielen anderen Schülern begab sie sich zum Stadion. Eigentlich mochte sie kein Quidditch. Aber er spielte es und sie liebte es, ihm beim Fliegen zu zusehen und so war sie bei jedem Quidditchspiel, in dem er spielte, dabei. Da es allerdings zu auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn sie nur anwesend war, wenn Gryffindor spielte, hatte sie sich entschlossen bei allen Spielen dabei zu sein.

Daphne unterließ es jedoch sich mit den Farben ihres Hauses zu bemalen oder lächerliche Fähnchen zu schwingen. Nicht, dass sie nicht gerne ein Fähnchen auf dem „Potter vor!" stand, geschwungen hätte, aber dies wäre wohl nicht sonderlich gut bei ihren Mitschülern und Mitschülerinnen angekommen.

Sie ließ sich auf einer Bank neben einem ihr nicht bekannten Erstklässler nieder und hielt den Platz neben sich frei. Sie hatte zum Glück noch zwei Plätze in der ersten Reihe bekommen, wo man die Spieler ganz besonders gut beobachten konnte.

Es war zu einer Art Ritual geworden, dass Pansy und sie die Quidditchspiele gemeinsam sahen.

Daphne erblickte ihre Freundin, winkte dieser, welche sie sah und auf sie zukam. Pansy ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bank nieder, ein grünes Fähnchen in ihrer Hand. Ein Omniglas hing an einer Schnur um ihren Hals. Daphne begrüßte sie kurz und wandte sich dann von ihr ab.

Sie sah hinunter auf das Feld, wo gerade die beiden Mannschaften unter viel Applaus das Feld betraten. Madam Hooch sagte etwas, worauf er und Urquhart sich die Hände schüttelten. Daphne bedauerte seine arme Hand, die von dem Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft zerdrückt wurde.

Die Fluglehrerin blies in ihre Pfeife, ein lauter Pfiff ertönte und die vierzehn Spieler und Madam Hooch stießen sich vom Boden ab. Er war am schnellsten oben und flog dann am Spielfeldrand entlang. Daphne tat so, als würde sie einen der Jäger des Slytherinteams, der sich ganz in seiner Nähe befand, verfolgen, jedoch hatte sie nur Augen für ihn.

Sein roter Umhang rauschte im Wind, seine Haare wurden noch mehr verstrubbelt, als sie sowieso schon waren und sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie schön seine Augen nun funkelten. Träumerisch sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er Kurven flog und Spielern und Klatschern auswich.

Er war ein wirkliches Talent auf seinem Besen. Sie wollte schreien, als Harper ihn anrempelte und fast vom Besen schmiss, aber sie riss sich zusammen.  
Es waren diese Momente in denen sie wünschte, der Hut hätte sie damals nach Gryffindor und nicht nach Slytherin sortiert. Wäre sie nun in Gryffindor, könnte sie ihn mit ihren Augen offen verfolgen und niemand würde es komisch finden.

Nach einem gewonnenen Spiel könnte sie ihm gratulieren und danach mit ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern und keiner würde etwas sagen, da es ja normal war mit seiner Mannschaft zu feiern oder zu leiden. Aber selbst wenn sie in Gryffindor wäre, wären ihre Eltern noch immer Todesser, Diener des Dunklen Lords.

Und auch sie würde bald das Mal erhalten und sie sich nicht dagegen wehren. Warum auch? Sie wollte zwar keine Todesserin werden, aber was sollte sie auf der weißen Seite? Dort war er, aber was nutzte ihr das?

Er wusste ja sicherlich nicht einmal ihren Namen, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie nicht einmal wahrgenommen, wusste also gar nichts von ihrer Existenz. Nicht, dass sie nicht hübsch war. Pansy hatte sie schon immer, und tat es noch, wegen ihres Aussehens beneidet. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich durch ihre dunkelblonden lockigen Haare.

Plötzlich hörte sie Pansy neben sich lautstark buhen. Der Erstklässler neben Daphne tat es Pansy gleich. Als ob jemand den Ton wieder angestellt hätte, bemerkte sie erst jetzt, wie laut es im Stadion war. Schnell huschten ihre Augen auf den Boden des Feldes.

Ein leichtes Lächeln war nur wenige Sekunden auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sie es gegen einen enttäuschten Ausdruck getauscht hatte. Ihre Mannschaft hatte schließlich verloren. Doch er hatte gewonnen und mal wieder super gespielt.

Warum bloß hatte sie nicht aufgepasst? Jetzt hatte sie seinen, bestimmt großartigen, Fang des Schnatzes verpasst.

Ihr Herz drohte aus ihrer Brust zu springen, als sie bemerkte, dass er in ihre Richtung sah. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich auf einmal so an, als würden sie glühen. Sie konnte wetten, dass ihre Wangen nun hübsch rosa leuchteten und sie verrieten. Doch das zählte jetzt nicht, schließlich lächelte er sie an!

Daphne glaubte, fliegen zu können, knallte jedoch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, als sein Blick weiter schweifte und er ein paar Gryffindormädchen winkte, die rot anliefen und kichernd ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten. Was ein einziges Lächeln von ihm doch mit ihr anstellen konnte.

Er verließ das Quidditchfeld mit dem Rest seiner Mannschaft, während sie ihm enttäuscht hinterher blickte, jedoch fing sie sich wieder. Zusammen mit Pansy verließ sie das Stadion, wobei sie das silber-graue Augenpaar, das sie beobachtete, nicht bemerkte.  
Die Stimmung bei den Slytherins war schlecht, weshalb Daphne in die Bibliothek ging. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie niemanden, worüber sie sehr froh war.

Die Gryffindors feierten sehr wahrscheinlich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, während die meisten Slytherins in den Kerkern waren und dort gemeinsam trauerten und litten.  
Daphne betrat die Bibliothek und stellte schnell fest, dass Granger nicht da war.

Zielsicher schritt sie zu der Zauberkunstabteilung. Dort angekommen, zog sie ein beliebiges Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich dann mit diesem an einen der vielen Tische.

Nach einem weiteren Blick, den sie durch die Bibliothek schweifen ließ, stellte sie fest, dass außer ihr nur fünf andere Schülerinnen und Schüler anwesend waren. Daphne schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

Zwei Stunden später stellte sie das Buch zurück und verließ die Bibliothek.   
Sie hatte fast die Marmortreppe erreicht, als Daphne ein Geräusch neben sich hörte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah eine Gestalt, die im Schatten stand.

Erkennen konnte sie, dass es sich um ein Mädchen mit hüftlangem Haare handelte. Die Schülerin - keine der Professorinnen hatte solch langes Haar - trat aus dem Schatten und so konnte Daphne zotteliges, hüftlanges, schmutziges blondes Haar erkennen.

Das Mädchen hatte besonders auffällige silber-graue Glubschaugen mit welchen sie Daphne nun verträumt ansah. Ihren Hals schmückte eine Kette aus Butterbierkorken. Ein Blick auf den Umhang des Mädchens bestätigte, dass sie in Ravenclaw war.

Luna Lovegood stand höchst persönlich vor ihr. "Vielleicht sind die Schluck - Plimpys der Grund, warum du dich nicht traust ihn anzusprechen. Ich trage immer eine Spulenwurzel mit mir herum, die helfen gegen die Schluck – Plimpys, wirklich!

Das musst du auch mal ausprobieren und dann traust du dich auch sicherlich ihn anzusprechen. Vielleicht lernt ihr euch ja besser kennen und mögt euch dann sogar. Ihm wird es nichts ausmachen, dass du in Slytherin bist.

Er zählt schließlich auch mich zu seinen Freunden. Harry ist wirklich nett. Du solltest dich einfach trauen. Ach, und denk an die Spulenwurzel...", sagte Luna in ihrer verträumten Stimme, ehe sie den Gang entlang ging und somit aus Daphnes Blickfeld verschwand.

Daphne starrte ihr noch einige Minuten hinterher, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, umwandte und nachdenklich die Marmortreppe hinabstieg. Wenn selbst Luna Lovegood wusste, dass sie in ihn verliebt war, dann wussten es sicherlich auch alle anderen, oder? Pansy hätte sie doch bestimmt schon darauf angesprochen. Sollte sie es vielleicht doch wagen und ihn ansprechen, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte, heimlich in ihn verliebt zu sein, um keine Abfuhr zu bekommen? Nein das konnte sie nicht machen... oder?

Noch immer gedankenverloren, nannte sie das Passwort und durchquerte dann den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Pansy gute Nacht wünschte.

Mit schnellen Schritten betrat sie ihren Schlafsaal und ließ sich dann in ihr dunkelgrün bezogenes Himmelbett fallen. Daphne starrte an den Baldachin über sich. Immer wenn sie diesen ansah, musste sie an seine Augen und somit auch an ihn denken.

Ihr Herz schlug wieder einmal einige Takte höher und sie verspürte ein Glücksgefühl. Ein Lächeln, welches sie den ganzen Tag über verstecken musste, breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Mit einem letzten Gedanken an ihn, wie sie es schon seit Jahren machte, schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie ziemlich spät auf, doch da es Sonntag war, war es nicht sonderlich schlimm. Nach einer langen, warmen Dusche zog sie sich an und verließ dann die Slytherinräume.

Hunger hatte sie keinen und das Frühstück war sowieso schon seit einiger Zeit vorbei.  
Orientierungslos lief Daphne durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach ihm und seinen beiden besten Freunden, da die drei sowieso fast immer zusammen waren.

Ziemlich schnell hatte sie das Trio gefunden, welches wohl auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war, wobei Granger ziemlich sauer aussah und Weasley ignorierte, als dieser sie ansprach. Allein ein Blick auf seinen Rücken ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sie roch ihn sogar, jedenfalls glaubte sie das, was ihr Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ. Sie war so unendlich verliebt in ihn.

Die Drei hatten einen ziemlich schnellen Gang und so folgte sie ihnen leise, huschte von einem Schatten in den nächsten. Sie hatte bereits Übung darin und mittlerweile war sie wirklich gut im Verstecken und Schleichen. Schon seit Jahren beobachtete sie das Trio in ihrer Freizeit und auch während des Unterrichts, schließlich hatte sie ein paar Kurse mit ihnen gemeinsam.

So manche Streits hatte sie so schon zwischen Granger und Weasley miterlebt, doch eigentlich hatte sie nur Augen für ihn. Wenn sie den Dreien hinterher schlich, konnte sie ihn ungeniert beobachten und sie brauchte keine Angst zu haben, von einem ihrer Mitschüler erwischt zu werden.

Gerne stellte sie sich in diesen Momenten vor mit ihm zu sprechen und wie es wohl wäre, wenn er ihren Namen aussprechen würde. Auch stellte sie sich vor, neben ihm durch die Gänge zu laufen und gemeinsam über Witze zu lachen, wobei sie sich dann aus Versehen berühren würden und was für ein herrliches Gefühl es wäre, wenn seine Hand ihre streifen würde.

Manchmal stellte sie sich sogar vor, wie es wohl wäre von ihm geküsst zu werden. Wie sich seine Lippen auf ihren anfühlen würden. Ihr Herz machte dann immer viele Purzelbäume hintereinander und tausende Schmetterlinge flogen in ihrem Bauch. Doch dann riss sie sich immer aus ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Unterhaltungen zwischen dem Trio und wenn sie noch so langweilig waren.  
Sollte sie ihn vielleicht doch ansprechen?

Schnell huschte sie in die nächste Ecke und versteckte sich dort. Aus den Schatten heraus konnte sie sehen, wie er sich umdrehte. Sie hielt den Atem an und hoffte nicht entdeckt zu werden. Daphnes Herz schien einen Moment still zu stehen, als sie in seine Augen sah und wieder einmal in diesen versank. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht ansprechen, denn sobald sie vor ihm stehen würde, bekäme sie kein Wort heraus und das wäre wirklich peinlich.

Nein, sie würde es einfach lassen, schließlich hatte sie schon viele Jahre so gelebt und würde es auch weiter durchhalten. Sie hatte doch alles was sie wollte. Sie war gut in der Schule, hatte eine wirklich gute Freundin, der sie fast alles erzählen konnte und Spaß am Leben.

Es fehlte nur noch eines, er. Sie würde es trotzdem so lassen. Ihn einfach nur weiterhin beobachten. Ja, das würde ihr schon reichen.

Daphne huschte in die nächste Ecke und dachte, dass sie das wohl noch öfter machen würde, bis sie über ihn hinweg war, ihren Löwen, ihren Gryffindor, ihren Helden, ihren ausgezeichneten Quidditchspieler und natürlich über seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Leise seufzte sie auf, als sie an seine Augen dachte, seine wundervollen Augen.

The End

AN: Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, spielt die Geschichte vor, während und nach dem ersten Quidditchspiel im 6. Buch. Der Hauptcharakter ist übrigens Daphne Greengrass. Eine ganz unbekannte Schülerin in Harrys Jahrgang, welche nur ein einziges Mal in den HP-Büchern auftaucht, nämlich als sie vor der praktischen Zauberkunstprüfung zusammen mit Anthony Goldstein, Gregory Goyle und Hermine Granger aufgerufen wird. Es ist nicht einmal bekannt welchem Haus sie angehört. Ich habe meiner Fantasie also freien Lauf gelassen und ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen.

Feedback auch heute erwünscht. xD


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Dezember **

"Guten Morgen, Professor Snape."

"Morgen, Ms. Greengrass. Passen Sie mit der Asche auf.", erwiderte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, während Daphne vorsichtig, um ja nicht den Teppich im Büro ihres Hauslehrers zu beschmutzen, die Asche von ihrem schwarzen Umhang klopfte. Sie kam gerade aus den Weihnachtsferien bei ihren Eltern und so musste sie wie jede Schülerin und wie jeder Schüler, die oder der in den Ferien zu Hause war, durch das Büro des jeweiligen Hauslehrers.

Daphne stieg aus dem Kamin und nickte Professor Snape zu, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz saß und Aufsätze korrigierte. Auch wenn der Hauslehrer der Slytherins nun Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war, hatte er trotzdem noch eine Menge Zaubertrank-Zutaten in seinem Büro. Daphne ging an einem Regal mit verschiedenen Gläsern vorbei, in welche sie lieber nicht blicken wollte und verließ dann, nachdem sie sich von dem Zaubertränkemeister verabschiedete hatte, dessen Büro.

Die Slytherin wanderte ziellos im Schloss umher und da bis jetzt nur wenige Schüler in Hogwarts waren, war es noch ziemlich leer. Sie begegnete ein paar Schülern, die sie kannte und nickte ihnen zu, jedoch unterhielt sie sich nicht mit ihnen.

Auch traf sie auf Filch, der durch die Gänge lief und den letzten Weihnachtsschmuck von den Wänden entfernte. Ihm hinterher trottete seine Katze Mrs. Norris, welche Daphne lauernd musterte. Daphne ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beirren. Sie kannte dies bereits und wusste auch von anderen Schülern, dass Mrs. Norris dies immer tat.

Daphne ging weiter die Gänge entlang, bog manchmal links und rechts ab und benutze hin und wieder einen Geheimgang. Da sie das 'goldene Trio' oft beobachtete, kannte sie auch eine ganze Menge von diesen Geheimgängen. Überhaupt hatte sich ihre Orientierung im Schloss erheblich verbessert.

Sie ging an einem Wasserspeier vorbei, von welchem man sagte, dass das Büro des Schulleiters hinter diesem war. Daphne wusste nicht, ob dies wirklich so war, da sie noch nie beim Schulleiter gewesen war. Sie war immer eine eher ruhige Schülerin gewesen und so übersah man sie oft, was ihr das Beobachten des Trios erheblich vereinfachte.

"Ah, Ms. Greengrass. Schön, dass ich Sie hier treffe.", erklang eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Daphne drehte sich, eine schlechte Vorahnung habend, um. Vor ihr stand der Schulleiter in einer dunkelblauen Robe. Der Wasserspeier war nicht mehr zu sehen, an seiner Stelle war nun eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Die Gerüchte stimmten wohl.

Daphne meinte: "Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!"  
"Ich hoffe, Sie hatten schöne Ferien?" - Nach einem Nicken seitens Daphnes, fuhr Dumbledore fort - "Ich hätte Ihnen ja gerne ein Säuredrop angeboten, aber ich habe die Schüssel in meinem Büro. Wenn Sie wollen, gehe ich Sie schnell holen?" Daphne schüttelte schnell den Kopf und fügte dann hastig ein "Nein danke, Sir!" hinzu. Dumbledore lächelte sie an, ehe er eine kleine Pergamentrolle aus einer Umhangtasche zog.  
"Ich wollte Sie bitten diese Mr. Potter zu geben. Ich hoffe,das macht Ihnen nichts aus?", teilte er ihr sein Anliegen mit.

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf abermals und nahm die Pergamentrolle entgegen. Sie wollte sich gerade von ihrem Direktor verabschieden, als sie bemerkte, dass dieser nicht mehr da war. Verwundert drehte sie sich um und lief den Korridor entlang. Zwei Ecken weiter fluchte sie leise auf. Sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass sie IHM diese Pergamentrolle bringen sollte.

Aber wie sollte sie dies machen? Sie ihm einfach in die Hand drücken und gehen? Oder sagen: "Hey Harry, das soll ich dir von Dumbledore geben", und was wollte Dumbledore überhaupt von Harry? Sie lugte neugierig auf die kleine Rolle in ihrer Hand, aber sie ermahnte sich selbst und lief weiter.

Nein, sie konnte ihn nicht mit "Harry" ansprechen, schließlich würde er das Slytherinzeichen auf ihrem Umhang entdecken und dann würde er sie merkwürdig ansehen. Es wäre sicherlich schnell durch die Schule, wenn Daphne ihn Harry nennen würde. Also müsste sie wohl Potter sagen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch etwas Spott in ihre Stimme legen. Ungefähr so: "Potter!"

Sie erntete einen merkwürdigen Blick von einer Hufflepuffsiebtklässlerin, die gerade an ihr vorbei ging. Daphne lief rot an und ging eilig weiter. Das hatte sie doch tatsächlich laut gesagt! So etwas passierte aber auch immer nur ihr.

Sie könnte ja einfach hingehen und sagen: "Hier, Potter, vom Schulleiter. Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Nein, das klang viel zu interessiert und viel zu neugierig. Was sollte sie bloß machen?  
Und dann fiel es ihr siedensheiß ein. Sie brachte sicherlich kein Wort in seiner Gegenwart heraus, das war ja sogar im Unterricht manchmal sehr schwierig.

Was würde er wohl denken, wenn sie herum stotterte? Er würde sich sicherlich mit seinen Freunden über sie lustig machen. Eine Slytherin, die stotterte, wenn sie mit ihm sprach... Wahrscheinlich würde er es sogar Malfoy erzählen und dieser würde eine abfällige Bemerkung gegenüber Pansy machen und diese würde die Anzeichen zusammenzählen und sie auslachen, weil sie in Harry Potter verliebt war.

Nein, sie konnte ihm diese Rolle nicht überreichen. Aber was sollte sie machen? Wenn sie sie einfach einem Schüler in die Hand drücken würde, wäre dies ja auch merkwürdig.

Sie verließ das Schloss und lief über die Ländereien. Draußen konnte sie einfach besser nachdenken. Der Boden war mit Schnee bedeckt und auch die Türme waren zugeschneit. Leichte Flocken fielen noch immer vom Himmel und Daphne zog ihren Schal enger. Ein leichter Wind blies über die Länderein, welcher Daphne frieren ließ. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger in ihren Umhang und wollte schon fast wieder kehrtmachen, als sie ein Mädchen bemerkte, das sich auf die Hütte des Wildhüters zubewegte.

Das Mädchen trug einen Gryffindorumhang und einen Schal in den Farben des Gryffindorhauses. Ihre braunen buschigen Haare wehten im Wind und Daphne schlug sich fast gegen die Stirn. Natürlich sie würde Granger einfach die Rolle geben. Schnell hetzte sie ihr hinterher und sah, wie sich diese umdrehte. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, es wäre einer ihrer Freunde. Granger blieb argwöhnisch stehen, als Daphne sie erreichte. Genauso argwöhnisch betrachtete sie Daphne.

Die Slytherin störte sich jedoch nicht daran, sondern drückte ihr die kleine Pergamentrolle in die Hand. "Gib das Potter, Granger.", sagte sie schnell und wollte sich schon umdrehen und zurück zum Schloss gehen, als sie Grangers Blick begegnete. Diese sah sie merkwürdig an und die Frage "Warum schreibst du denn Harry?" stand ihr quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben. Daphne wurde rot und hoffte das man denken konnte, dass dies wegen der Kälte war und nicht weil ihr die Situation peinlich war.

"Ähhhh... der Brief ist nicht von mir, sondern von Dumbledore.", meinte Daphne schnell, drehte sich um und lief dann davon.  
Das war ja peinlich gewesen. Wenigstens musste sie die Pergamentrolle nun nicht persönlich abgeben.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Dezember **

"Fehlt noch etwas?"

"Nein. Noch drei mal gegen den Uhrzeiger rühren, dann ist er fertig."

"Gut. Die Slytherins werden sich freuen."

"Jaah, natürlich werden sie sich freuen. Das tun sie doch immer." 

"Sie sind wirklich gute Versuchskaninchen."

"Ich weiß, war schließlich meine Idee."

"Ach?" 

"Stopp, George!"

"Ja, ja schon gut, George."

"Ich bin Fred."

"Wirklich? Ich dachte ich bin Fred."

"Nein du bist Gred und ich bin Forge."

"Ist ja auch egal Bruderherz." 

"Nimm endlich den Kessel runter... SCHNELL!"

Fred nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und betrachtete dann kritisch den Inhalt. "Schon wieder zu spät!", seufzte er schließlich genervt. "Komm machen wir Pause. Müssen die Slytherins halt noch etwas länger warten."  
"Okay." Die Beiden löschten das Feuer mit ihren Zauberstäben und verließen dann das sonst unbenutzte Klassenzimmer.

"Versiegle die Tür!"  
"Du musst mich nicht immer rumkommandieren, schließlich bin ich der Ältere!"  
"Ja, reg dich ab." George schwang seinen Zauberstab, während Fred zufrieden nickte. Die beiden gingen gemeinsam Richtung Eingangshalle. Sie liefen durch viele Korridore, bogen mal links und mal rechts ab und benutzen hin und wieder einen Geheimgang.

Sie hatten sich extra einen sehr abgelegenen Klassenraum gesucht, um auch möglichst nicht erwischt zu werden. Bald hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht. Schnell war diese durchquert und so zog Fred einen Türflügel des großen Eichenportals auf. Die Zwillinge verließen das Schloss und zogen sofort ihre Umhänge enger, da ihnen ein Schwall kalter Luft entgegen kam.

Kaum hatten sie ein paar Schritte gemacht, waren sie auch schon von den meisten Schülern entfernt. George schnitt wieder einmal ein Thema an, dass sie in letzter oft besprochen hatten: "Bald haben wir Berufsberatung. Was wollen wir McGonagall sagen? Mum will, dass wir ins Ministerium gehen, aber was wollen wir da? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen irgendeinen Bürojob zu machen. Nichts gegen Dad, aber zu uns passt das einfach nicht. Aber was sollen wir dann sagen? Schließlich haben wir nicht mehr soviel Zeit."

"Du hörst dich schon an wie unsere Besserwisserin."  
"Lass sie das bloß nicht hören und Ronnie sollte das vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt zu Ohren bekommen."  
"Bruderherz, du kennst mich doch.", warf Fred ein. George grinste ihn an und meinte dann: "Eben deshalb ja." Er wich der Hand seines Bruders aus, da dieser ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpassen wollte. Lachend lief er voraus, während Fred ihm folgte. Er nahm etwas Schnee vom Boden und rollte eine Kugel. Fred zielte und warf dann die Kugel zu seinem Zwilling. Dieser hatte nicht damit gerechnet und so wurde er getroffen.

Die beiden verwickelten sich in eine lange, ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht. Eine gute Stunde später waren sie beide völlig fertig und machten sich, völlig außer Atem, zurück zum Schloss, da es bald Abendessen geben würde. Die Zwillinge sahen beide sehr durchgefroren aus und ihre Kleidung und Haare waren nass. Einzelne Schneeflocken hingen in ihren Mützen und ihren Gryffindorschals, da es während der Schlacht wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien.

Die Zwillinge liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, als Fred die Stille brach: "Wegen vorhin mit McGonagall und so, ich weiß auch nicht, was wir ihr sagen sollen." George brummte zustimmend und beide verfielen wieder in Schweigen.

Nicht sehr weit vor ihnen lief der Schulleiter, doch die Zwillinge hatten diesen anscheinend nicht bemerkt oder kümmerten sich nicht um ihn. Albus Dumbledore hatte das Gespräch zufälligerweise gehört und nun schmunzelte er. Schnell hatte er einen Werbeflyer von Zonkos aus einer seiner Umhangtaschen gekramt. Er hielt ihn gegen die Windrichtung und ließ ihn dann los. Schnellen Schrittes betrat er das Schloss und verschwand so von den Ländereien.

"Was bei Merlin ist das?", fragte Fred, dem ein Blatt Pergament ins Gesicht geweht wurde. "Bestimmt irgendein Aufsatz. Lass mal sehen von wem der ist. Vielleicht können wir ihn zurück bringen. Diesen Monat haben wir noch keine gute Tat hinter uns." Fred nickte grinsend. Die Zwillinge starrten neugierig auf das Blatt. Einige Minuten vergingen, bis sie gleichzeitig aufsahen.

"Ich hab's, Fred... Wir gründen einen eigenen Scherzartikelladen und machen Zonkos Konkurrenz. Mir fallen auf Anhieb mindestens zwanzig Sachen ein, die Zonko noch nicht hat." Die Augen der Brüder leuchteten begierig auf, als sie sich ihren neuen Traum in den buntesten Farben ausmalten.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Dezember **

Ihr Kopf dröhnte und als sie die Augen öffnete, wollte sie diese am liebsten gleich wieder schließen, denn helles Sonnenlicht flutete durch das große Fenster in ihr Zimmer. Tonks stöhnte laut auf, ehe sie sich unter ihrer Decke verkroch. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es noch immer, doch nun war sie wach und mit diesen Kopfschmerzen konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr schlafen. 

Schwindel erfasste sie, als sie aus ihrem Bett stieg, doch sie unterdrückte diesen. Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend zurück und mit jedem Schritt, den sie Richtung Küche machte, wurde ihr Herz schwerer. Auf dem Küchentisch standen noch die Teller und die leeren Gläser. Tonks versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Das Geschirr verstärkte ihre Erinnerungen nur noch. 

Und mit den Erinnerungen kam die Trauer und mit der Trauer der Schmerz. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Tonks drehte sich vom Küchentisch weg und öffnete dann ihre Augen wieder. Zielstrebig lief sie zu einem der Schränke und machte diesen auf. Sie schob die Fläschchen zur Seite. Ein Heiltrank fiel sogar heraus und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Es klirrte. Die Flasche war hinüber und der Trank verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Die hellblaue Flüssigkeit schimmerte leicht. Doch dies störte sie nicht.

Tonks kramte weiter in dem Schrank herum, bis sie schließlich gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte. Sie hätte dieses Fläschchen fast küssen können, so froh war sie es zu sehen. Der Korken war schnell entfernt und so setzte sie das Gefäß an ihre Lippen. Der Trank schmeckte grauenvoll und sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, aber sie setzte die Flasche nicht ab. Sie schluckte noch einmal, bevor sie auch dieses Fläschchen fallen ließ. Ein erneutes Klirren ertönte, doch Nymphadora störte auch dies nicht. Es ließ sie nicht einmal zusammenzucken.

Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Keinen einzigen Blick verschwendete sie an den Tisch. Sicher durchquerte sie ihre Wohnung, bis sie im Badezimmer angekommen war. Tonks drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spritze sich das kühle Nass ins Gesicht. Die Wassertropfen liefen über ihre Nase hinab zu ihrem Kinn, bis sie schließlich auf den Boden tropften.

Nymphadora konnte das Platschen geradezu hören. Langsam blickte sie auf und begegnete ihrem Spiegelbild. Dunkle Augenringe zierten ihr Gesicht. Tonks Haut war ungewöhnlich blass und ihre Haare hingen ihr strähnig ins Gesicht. Nymphadoras Augen waren heute dunkelbraun, fast schwarz und auch ihre Haare schwarz, von einigen dunkelgrauen Strähnen durchzogen.

Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend stiegen erneut in ihr auf, doch sie verdrängte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte gekocht. Beim ersten Mal war das Essen völlig versaut gewesen, beim zweiten Mal war es besser geworden. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie das Gleiche gekocht, bis es ihr nach dem zwölften Mal einigermaßen gut gelungen war. Sie war halt noch nie der Typ Hausfrau gewesen.

Tonks hatte sich schön zurecht gemacht, hatte sogar auf grellpinkes Haar verzichtet und dann war er gekommen. Remus Lupin, der Gedanke ihrer schlaflosen Nächte und der Traum ihrer Nächte, wenn sie schlief. Es war alles super gelaufen.

Die beiden hatten sich sehr nett unterhalten und Spaß gehabt, bis sie ihm von ihren Gefühlen erzählte. Er war ausgeflippt. Er, der sonst so ruhige Remus Lupin, war ausgeflippt!

Er hatte sie angeschrieen, hatte hunderte Gründe genannt, warum eine Beziehung nicht möglich war. Der erste und letzte war der Werwolf in ihm gewesen, doch Tonks war ebenfalls nicht ruhig geblieben. Sie hatte ihrerseits getobt und Gründe für eine Beziehung aufgezählt. Schließlich war er hinausgestürmt und hatte sie allein gelassen.

Tonks hatte eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey getrunken, worauf sie sich übergeben musste. Irgendwie hatte sie es noch geschafft in ihr Bett zu kommen, doch wie wusste sie nicht mehr so genau. Nymphadora lehnte sich an die Wand, an welcher sie herunterrutschte. Ihre Knie zog sie an und bettete den Kopf darauf. Die erste Träne lief und vermischte sich mit den wenigen noch nicht getrockneten Wassertropfen.

Eine weitere folgte, bis sie schließlich immer wieder leise aufschluchzte. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen, doch Tonks störte es nicht sonderlich. Sie ließ sie einfach laufen, um so den Schmerz abzubauen, den Schmerz eines nicht planmäßig verlaufenen Abends.

The End


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Dezember**

Neville mochte die Besuche bei seinen Eltern nicht. Und er dachte auch nicht daran, sie irgendwann zu mögen. Er war zwar gerade erste zehn, aber er dachte nicht daran sich an die Besuche zu gewöhnen. Um genau zu sein, er hasste es, wenn er seine Eltern besuchen musste. Seine Großmutter schleifte ihn jedoch oft ins St. Mungos.

Er mochte es nicht, seine Eltern so zu sehen. Seine Großmutter hatte immer in den höchsten Tönen von ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter gesprochen und so hatte Neville unheimliche Erwartungen gehabt, als er sie das erste Mal besuchen durfte. Was er vorfand, verstörte ihn: Seine Eltern hatten sich bis heute nicht einmal geregt. Sie lagen in ihren Betten und starrten an die Decke. Nur das Blinzeln und der sich immer wieder hebende und senkende Brustkorb ließen ahnen, dass sie noch lebten.

Er hatte so viele Heldentaten von seinen Eltern gehört, und als er sie dann das erste Mal sah, war er fertig gewesen. Er war so etwas von fertig gewesen mit seinen Nerven.  
Neville hatte sich damals in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und war zwei ganze Tage lang nicht heraus gekommen. Und in diesen Tagen hatte er beschlossen, dass es ihm egal war.

Er liebte es, wenn seine Großmutter ihm Geschichten von Frank und Alice Longbottom erzählte und er sog jede noch so kleine Information in sich auf. Doch wenn er im Krankenhaus war, saß er einfach nur stumm auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete seine Großmutter, wie sie immer Bonbons auf die Nachttische seiner Eltern legte. Immer genau zwei Stück. Neville hatte sich oft gefragt, was dies bringen sollte, doch er traute sich nicht zu fragen.

Seine Großmutter war immer schon eine sehr strenge Frau gewesen. Immer und immer wieder verglich sie Neville mit ihrem Sohn. Es machte Neville krank, auch wenn er es nicht wusste. Er wusste nicht, dass sie so unheimlichen Druck in ihm aufbaute. Druck, der eine Stimme in seinem Kopf dazu veranlassen würde, ihm leise zu zuflüstern er sei nicht gut genug. Er wäre nicht so gut, wie sein Vater und seine Großmutter würde vor anderen Leuten niemals so über ihn sprechen, wie sie es über Frank tat.

Ja, er hasste die Besuche bei seinen Eltern. Sie führten ihm immer wieder vor Augen, wie sehr seine Großmutter doch seine Eltern liebte. Wie sehr sie sich an den beiden festklammerte und wie sehr sie ihn vernachlässigte. Wenn er Leute traf, die von dem Schicksal seiner Eltern wussten, hasste er dies fast noch mehr als die Besuche. Er war schon unzählige Male bemitleidet wurden. Er hatte immer nur stumm genickt. Seine Großmutter hatte sich bei dem Menschen bedankt und ihn weiter gezogen.

Neville fand das gut. Es war eine der wenigen Sachen, die er an seiner Großmutter mochte. Aber egal was er auch tat, sie würde immer seine Eltern mehr lieben als ihn. Er verstand noch immer nicht warum sie jedes Mal zwei Bonbons auf jeden ihrer Nachttische legte, auch nicht als er sich wieder einmal umdrehte und seiner Großmutter folgte um die Station zu verlassen. Wieder hatte er einen Besuch hinter sich. Nur noch durch diese Tür und es wäre schon fast wieder vergessen und noch eine Woche hin bis zum nächsten Besuch.

Noch ungefähr neun Schritte trennten ihn von der Tür. Acht. Sieben. Sechs. Fünf. Vier. Drei. Er drehte sich erschrocken um, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Ungläubig blickte er die Frau an. Das war nicht möglich. Sie lag doch sonst immer nur in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wie konnte es jetzt plötzlich passieren, dass sie ihm hinterherkam. Sein Mund war plötzlich fürchterlich trocken. Er wusste, er würde kein Wort herausbringen und so starrte er seine Mutter, die ihm gegenüber stand, einfach nur an. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zeigte langsam ihre Handfläche.

Neville starrte auf die Hand an und als er ein Bonbonpapier auf der Handfläche erblickte, starrte er dieses noch fassungsloser an. Auffordernd blickte seine Mutter ihn an, bis er das Bonbonpapier nahm. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Bett, wo sie sich hinlegte und wieder an die Decke starrte. Neville beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern starrte auf seine Hand, in welcher er das Papier hielt.

Auf einen Ruf seiner Großmutter hin drehte er sich um und verließ die Station. In seiner Hand noch immer das Bonbonpapier. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er bald eine ganze Sammlung von Bonbonpapieren haben würde und diese hüten würde, wie seinen wertvollsten Schatz. Ja, noch wusste er nichts davon, als er das Bonbonpapier in seine Jackentasche steckte, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und nicht mehr so ganz der Überzeugung, dass er die Besuche bei seinen Eltern immer hassen würde.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Danke für eure Kommentare. R&R büdde!

**11. Dezember**

„Nein, geh du schon mal vor", sagte ich.

Meine Freundin verließ den Raum der Wünsche und nun war ich mit Harry allein. Eigentlich wollte ich ihm nur frohe Weihnachten wünschen, aber diese Szene… sie erinnerte mich so sehr an Cedric.

Ihm hatte ich ähnlich frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Ich hatte Marietta weggeschickt, um mit ihm allein zu sein. Die erste Träne löste sich, wie selbstverständlich, aus meinen Augenwinkeln.

Ich hatte in letzter Zeit doch schon sooft geweint. Ich sollte damit aufhören. Cedric würde nicht wollen, dass ich wegen ihm weinte. Die nächsten Tränen folgten. Wieder einmal sah ich seinen toten Körper vor meinem inneren Auge.

Ich schniefte und die Tränen liefen einfach weiter. Verschwommen bemerkte ich, dass sich Harry umgedreht hatte. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch anscheinend fiel es ihm nicht so leicht.

Schließlich meinte er: „Was ist los?"

Dieser eine Satz brachte mich wieder in die Realität. Das vor mir war nicht Cedric. Das war Harry. Ich war hier, um Harry frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, nicht Cedric. Noch einmal schüttelte ich den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Langsam hob ich meinen linken Arm und trocknete mir mit meinem Umhangärmel die Augen.

Meine Sicht wurde klarer und das erste, was ich wahrnahm, waren die aufeinander gestapelten Kissen. Erneut schoss mir dieser eine Gedanke durch den Kopf, der mir wieder Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Ich versuchte möglichst stark zu klingen, aber ich versagte, als ich flüsterte: „Tut – tut mir Leid. Ich glaub… es ist nur… weil wir all die Sachen lernen… das bringt mich nur… auf den Gedanken… wen er das gekonnt hätte… wäre er noch am Leben."

Harry sah plötzlich sehr bedrückt aus. Ihm musste es auch sehr schwer fallen über Cedric zu sprechen, schließlich war er dabei gewesen als es passierte.

Seine Stimme klang sehr schwer, als er sagte: „Er hat seine Sachen beherrscht. Er war wirklich gut, sonst wär' er nie in die Mitte dieses Irrgartens gekommen. Aber wenn Voldemort dich wirklich töten will, dann hast du keine Chance."

Ich hickste beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen, starrte Harry jedoch an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Du hast überlebt, als du noch ein Baby warst.", sagte ich leise. Danach hätte ich meine Zunge am liebsten abgebissen. Wie konnte ich so etwas nur sagen? Ihm musste nun schrecklich zu Mute sein.

„Ja, schon. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum, und sonst auch niemand, also ist es nichts, worauf ich stolz sein kann.", entgegnete er.

Er ging zur Tür und hatte schon seine Hand auf der Türklinke, als ich rief: „Nein, geh nicht! Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mich so aufrege… ich wollte eigentlich nicht…" Ich hickste wieder. Meine Augen mussten schrecklich verheult aussehen.

„Ich weiß, es muss schrecklich für dich sein, dass ich von Cedric rede, wo du ihn doch sterben gesehen hast… ich nehme an, du willst das alles einfach vergessen?"

Er schwieg und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Noch einmal wischte ich mir mit meinem Ärmel über die Augen. Irgendwie musste ich ja wohl das Thema wechseln. „Du bist w-wirklich ein guter Lehrer, weißt du."

Ich lächelte unter Tränen. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot und er lächelte verlegen. „Diesen Schockzauber hab ich bis jetzt noch nie auf die Reihe gekriegt." Seine Stimme klang genauso verlegen, als er leise „danke" murmelte. Unsere Augen trafen sich und wir sahen uns eine ganze Weile stumm an.

Ich trat den ersten Schritt an ihn heran und flüsterte dann: „Misteln." Ich zeigte über ihn an die Decke.

„Ja. Sind aber wahrscheinlich voller Nargel.", antwortete er.

„Was sind Nargel?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung. Da musst du Loony fragen. Luna, meine ich." Ich gluckste und trat noch näher an ihn heran.

„Ich mag dich wirklich, Harry."

Ich trat noch einen Schritt näher. Ich konnte jetzt jede Einzelheit seiner Augen sehen. Sie waren wirklich wundervoll.

„Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, Harry."

Einen kurzen Moment sah ich Cedric vor mir, doch dieser verblasste und Harry trat an seine Stelle.

Ich war ihm nun sehr nah und stelle mich auf die Zehnspitzen. Unsere Lippen trafen sich und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Feuerwerk in mir losgehen.

Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und ich genoss den Kuss einfach. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es mir, trennten wir uns wieder.

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen sah er mich an. Auch er lächelte.

„Ich… äh… wir… ehm sehen uns." Ich ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

Meine Hand lag schon auf der Türklinke, als er sich räusperte. Fragend drehte ich mich um und mein Herz schien einen Moment auszusetzen, als ich wieder in seine Augen blickte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Cho."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry.", erwiderte ich. Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich auf den Flur trat und zurück in den Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum schlich.

Die Tränenspur auf meinen Wangen war zwar getrocknet, meine Augen jedoch sicherlich noch rot geweint. Aber mich störte dies nicht. Ich dachte nicht, wie in letzter Zeit öfter, an Cedric, sondern an Harry.

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. Ich hatte gerade Harry Potter geküsst. Nein, rief ich mich zur Ordnung. Ich hatte gerade nicht Harry Potter geküsst, sondern Harry, einfach nur Harry.

The End

Nach:

Rowling, Joanne K., Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, Hamburg, 2003: S.534 – S. 536


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Dezember**

Remus starrte aus dem Fenster, doch die Landschaft davor sah er nicht. Eigentlich gab es auch nicht viel zu sehen. Es war bereits dunkel, was auch um sechs Uhr Abends an einem Dezemberabend nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Er saß in seiner heruntergekommen Wohnung an einem leicht beschädigten Fenster. Die Straße wurde nur von ein paar flimmernden Laternen erhellt. Er hielt ein Gas Rotwein in seiner Hand. Einzelne Bäume standen an der Straße. Er schwengte das Glas hin und her. Die kahlen Äste knarrten im Wind und der halbvolle Mond beleuchtete die wenigen Häuser.

Nachdenklich starrte Remus noch immer aus dem Fenster. Er hatte diese Wohnung als Unterschlupf gemietet. Der Besitzer wusste nichts von seiner "Krankheit" und Remus hatte nicht vor ihm etwas davon zu erzählen. Bald war es wieder soweit. Er würde wieder in den Wald gehen und sich dort unter schrecklichen Schmerzen verwandeln.

Vor jeder Vollmondnacht fürchtete er, er könnte als Werwolf doch in das kleine Dorf zurück laufen und irgendeinen Menschen beißen. Und jeden Tag nach dem Vollmond war er froh, wenn er sich nicht in der Nähe des Muggeldorfes befand.

Aber in der letzten Zeit war ein neuer Schmerz zu seinen körperlichen hinzugekommen. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich verwandelte, musste er noch mehr als sonst, an seine Freunde denken.

Sonst waren sie immer da gewesen und hatten ihm als Animagi Gesellschaft geleistet und das seit dem fünften Schuljahr. Nie wieder würden sie zu Viert durch den verbotenden Wald rennen und toben. Nie wieder würde er ihre Animagusgestalten sehen und nie wieder würde er ihre Gesichter sehen. Nie wieder würde er das hundeartige Lachen von Sirius hören.

Nie wieder das ängstliche Quietschen von Peter und auch nicht die Witze von James hören. Nie wieder würde Lily ihm mit einem Rat zur Seite stehen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht verkraftet.

Es waren ja auch erst zwei Monate her. Vor zwei Monaten hatte sein Leben einen unglaublichen Wandel gemacht.

Er schloss die Augen. Niemals, wirklich niemals hatte er das Sirius zugertraut. Keinem von ihnen hatte er dies zugetraut. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen lustigen und schönen Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Sein Herz wurde schwerer.

Die Beiden waren doch wie Brüder gewesen. Wie konnte Sirius, in Gedanken spuckte er den Namen gerade zu aus, nur so etwas tun? Wie konnte er sie alle Verraten? Wie konnte er James verraten? War er wirklich ein so guter Schauspieler? Aber warum bei Merlin hatte er sich mit ihnen angefreundet? Er hatte doch gar nichts von Voldemort gewusst, als sie Freunde geworden waren.

Er musste später passiert sein. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Rücken als er an einen ganz bestimmten Tag zurück dachte. Sie waren noch in der Schule gewesen. Peter war, wegen einer Grippe im Krankenflügel zur Untersuchung gewesen. Wie sie auf dieses total verrückte und abwegige Thema gekommen waren wusste er nicht mehr, aber noch heute hatte sich dieser eine Satz in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

_Eher würde ich sterben, als einen von euch zu verraten._

Er hatte so ernst geklungen. Nicht so spaßig wie sonst. Er hatte so anders geklungen. Dieser Satz ließ Remus in den vergangenen Wochen und auch nun einfach nicht mehr los. Es war der erste Gedanke gewesen, den er gehabt hatte, als er von der Verhaftung des Verräters erfuhr.

Warum bloß hatte er so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt? Als hätte er den Eindruck, dass konnte alles nicht stimmen. Wahrscheinlich einfach weil er es nicht glauben wollte, weil er es sich glauben konnte.

Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Rotweins und stellte das leere Glas auf seinen Tisch, der den Eindruck erweckte er könnte jeden Moment zusammen brechen.

Remus trottete in sein Schlafzimmer. Müde ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder und wieder einmal grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass es ganz blieb und nicht zusammen krachte. Er ließ sich einfach zurück fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er wandte sich um, um seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Nachttisch zu legen und das Licht zu löschen. Er zögerte, als sein Blick auf ein Foto fiel. Sein wertvollster Besitz stand auf seinem Nachttisch in einem einfachen Rahmen eingerahmt. Es war an ihrem letzten Schultag aufgenommen worden.

Ganz rechts stand James. Er hatte einen Arm um Lily geschlungen. Direkt daneben stand Sirius und vor diesem saß Peter im Gras. Er selbst stand ganz links im Bild. Sie alle winkten und wirkten so furchtbar fröhlich. Sie wirkten so, als könnte ihnen nichts passieren und als wären sie froh endlich die Schule abgeschlossen zu haben. Keinem von ihnen sah man an, dass nur noch wenig Zeit in ihrem Leben hatten und man sah den Fünf auch nicht an, dass sie ein Verrat bald trennen würde.

Remus Herz schmertze häftig und sein Mund war unglaublich trocken, als er das Bild umdrehte. Er konnte dies jetzt einfach nicht ertragen. "Nox.", flüsterte er in die Stille. Die einzige Lichtquelle im Zimmer erlosch und Remus lag im dunklen.

Tief in seinem Herzen waren sie noch alle Fünf beisammen und keiner von ihnen tot oder ein Verräter, doch das sah er noch nicht ein. Im Moment war da nur dieser unglaubliche Verlust, alle seine Freunde auf einmal verloren zu haben.

The End


	13. Chapter 13

R**&R **büdde!

**13. Dezember**

Noch immer liebte er den Verbotenden Wald. Auch nach all den Jahren. Noch immer liebte er es im Wald herum zulaufen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es war nun sogar einer seiner Jobs. Niemals hatte er daran gedacht Hüter für die Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts zu werden, geschweige den Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Albus Dumbledore war wirklich ein sehr großzügiger Mann.

Doch heute würde er sich nicht nur zum Vergnügen in den Verbotenden Wald begeben. Er zog sich seinen Maulwurfsmantel an und schwang eine Axt über seine Schulter.

Mit der rechten Hand griff er nach einer Laterne, da er ja seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr verwenden durfte.

Sein Blick fiel automatisch zu dem rosanen Schirm in einer Ecke seiner Hütte.

Gerne hätte er diesen einfach mitgenommen und verwendet. Was hätte er nicht alles dafür gegeben seine Schullaufbahn abzuschließen? Zum Glück war diese Erinnerungen wenigstens seinem Vater verschwiegen geblieben.

Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie dieser darauf reagiert hätte und er wollte sich auch jetzt nicht daran erinnern. Wieder einmal zuckte der Gedanke an einen schrecklichen Brief durch seinen Kopf. Hagrid schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. In seinen großen käferschwarzen Augen schimmerten Tränen, doch er ließ sich nicht dazu hinreißen zu weinen.

Er hatte jetzt wichtigers zu tun. Mit seiner rechten großen Hand wischte er sich über die Augen, was sich mit einer Laterne in der Hand sehr schwierig heraus stellte. "Na, dann komm ma´ Fang. Wir ham heut´ noch was ganz wichtiges vor." Der Saurüde sprang auf und trottete dann eher gemächlich aus der Hütte.

Hagrid losch das Licht, folgte ihm dann und schloss hinter sich die große Tür. Die Beiden begaben sich in den Verbotenden Wald. Die Bäume knarrten angsteinflößend, doch er störte sich nicht daran. Fang hingegen zuckte zusammen und knurrte leise. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf über seinen ängstlichen Hund, doch er störte sich nicht weiter daran.

Hagrid kam auf eine Lichtung auf welcher er ganz plötzlich stehen blieb. Er besah sich den Baum auf seiner linken genauer und nickte dann anerkennend. Dies war genau der Richtige entschied er.

Er nahm die Axt von seiner Schulter und schwang sie. Er hatte bereits Übung darin. 'Filius wird sich freuen', dachte Hagrid heiter. Er traf den dicken Baumstamm. Etwas Schnee riselte von den Zweigen, doch Hagrid schlug ein weiteres Mal zu. Eine der Lieblingsbeschäftigungen des kleinen Zauberkunst Professors wa nämlich den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken und genau diesen Baum fällte er gerade.

Rechtzeitig sprang er zur Seite, als der Baum auch schon fiel. Aus einer seiner vielen Taschen krammte er ein sehr festes dickes Seil, welches er an dem Baumstamm festband.

Die Axt schwang er wieder über seine Schulter und hielt sie mit der linken Hand fest. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er das Seil und zog so die Tanne hinter sich her. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg. Die Gedanken, die er noch vor kurzem gehabt hatte, hatte er schon wieder verdrängt.

Da er nicht weit in den Wald hinein gelaufen war, hatte er auch schon bald wieder den Waldrand erreicht. Hagrid verließ den Wald ohne zu zögern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Er hatte das große Eichenportal erreicht, doch bevor er eintrat, blickte er noch einmal zurück. Er lächelte. Ja, er liebte den Verbotenden Wald wirklich.

The End


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Dezember**

Auch er liebte seine Arbeit. Er liebte die Zauberkunst. Warum wäre er auch sonst Professor für dieses Fach geworden? Er wusste, dass seine Kollegin Minerva ihre Arbeit genauso liebte, wie Hagrid seine. Auch wenn man dies manchmal nicht glauben konnte, selbst Professor Snape liebte das Fach, das er unterrichtete.

Und so war auch er keine Ausnahme. Ja, auch er liebte das Fach, sein Fach, wie er es manchmal nannte. Schon als Schüler war Zauberkunst immer sein Lieblingsfach gewesen. Schon der Zauberstabmacher hatte ihm dies prophezeit. Hatte ihm prophezeit, dass er großartiges mit seinem Zauberstab anrichten konnte, aber in Zauberkunst würde er einer der Besten werden, wenn er denn wollte.

Und er hatte gewollt, dachte er.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit legte sich nun allerdings wieder auf seine jetztige Arbeit. Filius schwang seinen Zauberstab und dachte an die passenden Worte. Er hatte eine goldene Kugel herauf beschworen. Lagsam schwebte er sie an den Baum und hing sie dann auf.

Es war komisch in dieses schweren Zeiten trotzdem zu tun, als wäre nichts. Ganz alltäglichen Dingen nach zu gehen, wie Weihnachtsbäume schmücken. Wo draußen doch Krieg herrschte. Du-weißt-schon-wer tötete alle Leute, die sich gegen ihn wandten. Und er, Filius Flitwick, hatte keine besseren Dinge zu tun, als den großen Weihnachtsbaum in der Großen Halle zu schmücken.

Natürlich, es musste gemacht werden und er machte es gerne. Aber die Schuld zerfrass ihn von innen gerade zu. Eigentlich müsste er draußen auf den Schlachtfeldern stehen und kämpfen. Kämpfen, wie all die anderen es auch taten. Obwohl sie so gut wie hoffnungslos waren. Ja, er fühlte sich wirklich schuldig.

Andererseits schuldete er es aber auch den Schülerinnen und Schülern den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Schließlich war es eine dieser alltäglichen Taten, die nicht auch noch verloren gehen durfte.

Wie beispielsweise die Zeit der Eulenankunft verloren gegangen war. Die glückliche Stimmung von Eltern, Freunden, Bekannten oder anderen Verwandten zu hören war früher immer sehr hoch gewesen. Schüler freuten sich, wenn sie ihre Eule in den vielen anderen entdeckten. Heute war dies ganz anderes. Meist waren Eulen nun die Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten. Es war schon so oft gewesen, dass ein Schüler eine Eule bekommen hatte und dann fassungslos auf den Brief gestarrt hatte.

Freunde hatten ihn besorgt gemustert doch er hatte geschwiegen. Die Reaktionen waren allerdings unterschiedlich. Manche wurden einfach ohnmächtig, andere rannten aus der Halle und manche weinten. Es gab aber auch solche die sich nichts anmerken lassen wollten. Früher oder später funktionierte dies aber auch nicht mehr. Alleine an diesem Tag waren zwanzig solcher Eulen gekommen.

Morgens saßen die Schüler nicht mehr da und hielten nach den Eulen ausschau. Sie machten sich ganz klein und versuchten vielleicht so, den Eulen zu entgehen. Doch die Eulen fanden sie trotzdem. Jeder Schüler auf den eine Eule zuflog, zuckte zusammen und rechnete mit dem schlimmsten und das schlimmste war, dass die Alpträume immer öfter wahr wurden.

Filius seufzte. Noch immer zerfrass in die Schuld, doch er versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er beschwor die nächste Kugel und kam sich dabei so unglaublich schuldig vor, nicht wirklich zu helfen, sondern nur den Weihnachstbaum zu dekorieren. Er verdrängte die Schuld in die hinterste Ecke seines Herzens und wünschte einer vorbeigehenden Schülerin fröhliche Weihnachten. Er bekam nicht mit, dass diese Schülerin ihn entgeistert ansah, umdrehte und schnell aus der Halle stürmte. Auch sie hatte am heutigen Morgen eine dieser Eulen empfangen.

The End


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Dezember**

„Seht mal, er ärgert ihn schon wieder."

„Na, Squrib. Immer noch so ängstlich? Was willst DU eigentlich bei den sturen Löwen? Ihnen ist ein Fehler unterlaufen. Dein Aufnehmen an dieser Schule war ein Fehler. Nicht einmal den simpelsten Zauber kannst du!" Er lachte hämisch auf.

„Du hättest nach Hufflepuff gehört. Da schickt man schließlich die Versager hin." Wieder lachte er.

Er war ein Erstklässler. Doch trotzdem beherrschte er schon mehr Zauber, als mancher UTZ-Schüler. Allein das Benehmen ließ auf einen Slytherin schließen, doch wir wollen hier ja nicht mit Vorurteilen um uns werfen. Sehen wir ihn uns doch mal genauer an.

Seine schwarzen langen Haare hingen fettig bis zu seinen Schultern und seine dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Eine grüne Schlange prangte auf seiner linken Brustseite und seine Krawatte war grünsilbern gestreift.

Er hielt einen schwarzen Zauberstab sicher in seiner rechten Hand. Severus Snape war sein Name. Sein Opfer, ebenfalls ein Erstklässler jedoch aus Gryffindor, hatte einen Schockzauber abbekommen und konnte sich so nicht rühren.

Doch auch trotz des Schockzaubers sah er unglaublich ängstlich aus. Allein seine Augen zuckten immer wieder panisch hin und her und verrieten ihn so.

Den Slytherin schien dies allerdings nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil, er erweckte den Eindruck, als würde er sich amüsieren. Immer und immer wieder warf er Peter Pettigrew Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Das ging nun schon eine ganze Zeit so.

Nicht weit von den Beiden entfernt standen James Potter, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Die Drei waren, obwohl sie sich erst seit zwei Wochen kannten, gute Freunde geworden.

Sie hatten in einem Abteil gesessen und sich so auf der langen Zugfahrt besser kennen gelernt. Schon als sie ausstiegen hatten sie daran gedacht gute Freunde zu werden.

Als James bei der Auswahlfeier den Nachnamen von Sirius erfuhr war er erst einmal sehr geschockt gewesen. Doch schnell verstand er, dass Sirius nicht so war wie der Rest seiner Familie.

Dadurch dass sie sich einen Schlafsaal teilten lernten sie sich noch besser kennen und freundeten sich an. Mittlerweile gingen sie gemeinsam zum Frühstück, saßen in den Unterrichtsstunden zusammen, nahmen das Mittagessen gemeinsam ein, machten zusammen Hausaufgaben und hatten viel Spaß.

Ja, sie konnten von sich behaupten gute Freunde gefunden zu haben, denn sie alle hatten das Gefühl die anderen beiden schon ewig zu kennen.

Der Vierte Junge in ihren Schlafsaal war Peter Pettigrew doch mit ihm hatten sie nicht viel zu tun. Er hatte zwar die gleichen Fächer, wie sie, doch er war ein Außenseiter, dass bemerkten sie schnell.

Sehr oft war er allein und wenn er dies einmal nicht war, war er bei Severus Snape, der ihn ärgerte. Was etwas verwunderlich war, war das auch Snape immer alleine war und somit Peter nicht ärgerte, weil es eine Gruppe es so wollte.

„Wir müssen endlich eingreifen!", sagte Remus.

Die anderen Beiden nickten. Mit schnellen Schritten liefen die Drei zu Snape und Pettigrew. „Hey, lass ihn in Ruhe!", brachte es James sofort auf den Punkt. Sirius und Remus nickten zustimmend und Sirius funkelte Snape wütend an.

Dieser ließ den Zauberstab sinken und grinste die Drei spöttisch an. „Ach? Habt ihr euch doch noch entschieden ihm zu helfen? Alleine kann er sich schließlich nicht verteidigen." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und murmelte den Gegenfluch. Er sah die Vier noch einmal an, drehte dann um und lief zurück zum Schloss.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus besorgt. Peter nickte ängstlich. „D-d-a-n-n-ke", stotterte er. Sirius lächelte ihn an und streckte seine Hand aus. „Sirius Black und das sind James Potter und Remus Lupin. Und du bist Peter Pettigrew?" Dieser nickte.

Drei Wochen später

„Wisst ihr, ich denke ich habe in euch wahre Freunde gefunden."

„Denke ich auch."

Die anderen Beiden nickten bekräftigend. „Lasst uns schwören!", rief Sirius begeistert aus. „Ich, Sirius Black, schwöre hiermit, dass ich lebenslänglich mit diesen Drei befreundet sein und sie niemals, egal was auch passiert, verraten werde!" Er hielt seine rechte Hand an sein Herz und seine Stimme klang sehr feierlich.

James grinste und sprach ihm sofort nach: „Ich, James Potter, schwöre hiermit, dass ich lebenslänglich mit diesen Drei befreundet sein und sie niemals, egal was auch passiert, verraten werde!"

„Ich, Remus Lupin, schwöre hiermit, dass ich lebenslänglich mit diesen Drei befreundet sein und sie niemals, egal was auch passiert, verraten werde!", schloss sich Remus den Beiden an.

Abwartend sahen sie zu Peter, der wegen dieser geballten Aufmerksamkeit etwas zusammen zuckte, doch schließlich begann auch er stotternd: „I-c-h, Pe-peter Pettigrew, schwöre hiermit, dass ich l-e-b-ens-läng-lich… mit diesen Drei befreundet sein…. ehm… und sie nicht ver-rat-en werde!"

The End


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar schneeflocke. R**&R** büdde!

**16. Dezember**

„Pass gefälligst mit der Vase auf! Die war teuer.", sagte Lucius Malfoy eiskalt zu seinem fünfjährigen Sohn. Die Vase fiel mit einem Klirren zu Boden. Sie war sofort kaputt. Ein Hauself erschien und reparierte die Vase, vorsichtig stellte er sie wieder hin. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du musst mit den Sachen vorsichtig umgehen?"

Dieser sah auf den Boden und zitterte leicht. „Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Angst spiegelte sich in Dracos Augen, als er hoch blickte. Sein Vater sah ihn erbarmungslos an. „Vielleicht täte es dir ganz gut, wenn du heute mal kein Abendessen bekommst." Draco nickte ergeben.

„Dobby, kein Abendessen für den Jungen." Der Elf nickte schnell. Seine Augen verweilten einen Augenblick auf dem Jungen, doch er verschwand schnell.

Die Beiden befanden sich in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. Lucius hatte ein wichtiges Gespräch mit dem Zaubereiminister vor sich, als er die Eingangshalle betrat. Doch wegen seinem Sohn würde er gleich zu spät sein und das ging nun wirklich nicht. Ein Malfoy kam niemals zu spät und vor allem nicht zu einem Gespräch mit dem Minister.

Der Hausherr zog seinen Mantel an und verließ dann das Manor. Seinen Sohn beachtete er nicht weiter. Er konnte sich auch noch am Abend um diesen kümmern.

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, als sein Vater das Haus verließ. Immer musste er, Draco, möglichst perfekt sein. Was konnte er denn dafür, dass er aus Versehen die Vase gestreift hatte, als er in sein Zimmer gehen wollte und diese darauf hin zu Boden gefallen war. Wofür gab es denn Magie? Die Hauselfen mussten nur einmal mit dem Finger schnipsen und sie war wieder ganz. Was machte sein Vater denn auch immer für einen Aufstand?

Draco machte sich nun endlich auf in sein Zimmer. Oft verlief er sich noch in dem großen Haus, doch dann rief er immer leise einen der Hauselfen und dieser zeigte ihm den Weg in sein Zimmer oder das Esszimmer, denn meistens hielt er sich nur in einem der Beiden auf. Sein Vater wusste allerdings von dem Verlaufen nichts und er hatte auch nicht vor dies zu ändern.

Sein Vater würde ihn dann nämlich Stunden lang durch die Gänge irren lassen um endlich das Haus und seine Gänge kennen zu lernen. Denn was war es für eine Blamage, wenn nicht einmal der eigene Sohn das Haus kannte.

Aber was sollte er denn machen? Das Haus war nun einmal groß. So groß, dass man sich darin verlief. In ganz viele der Zimmer durfte er sowieso nicht, weshalb wusste er nicht, aber als er einmal ganz heimlich in eines dieser Zimmer ging, hatte er ein Haufen Regale und ganz viele Bücher gefunden.

Was war denn daran so schlimm? Er hatte doch gerade erst angefangen Lesen zu lernen. Und außerdem was wollte er mit Büchern? Lesen war sowieso langweilig. Natürlich würde er dies nie zugeben.

Sein Vater hatte trotzdem herausgefunden, dass er in diesem Zimmer gewesen war und danach hatte er ihn so angeschrieen und ihn mit einem ganz bösen Fluch wehgetan, dass Draco nie wieder einen der verbotenen Räume betrat.

Er hatte ziemlich schnell sein Zimmer erreicht und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Gelangweilt starrte er einfach auf einen Punkt an der Wand. Sein Zimmer war sehr groß, doch es enthielt nicht viele Sachen. Einen großen Schrank, ein Himmelbett und einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl aus schwarzem Holz. Spielsachen besaß er nicht.

Wofür auch? Ein Malfoy spielte nicht. Die einzige Sache auf die er sich den ganzen Tag freute war die Geschichte, die ihm sein Vater abends manchmal erzählte. Aber dies war nur sehr selten und wenn er mindestens einen ganzen Monat nichts angestellt hatte. Am letzten Tag war einer dieser Abende gewesen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm von einem sehr mächtigen Mann erzählt mit dem er zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Er hatte ihm erzählt, wie dieser Mann Leute beseitigen wollte, die ihn an seinen sehr guten Zielen hinderten. Dabei war er von einem ganz kleinen Baby besiegt wurden.

Draco hatte dies überhaupt nicht glauben wollen. Sein Vater hatte ihm von dem Kennzeichen des Jungen erzählt. Eine blitzförmige Narbe auf dessen Stirn ließ ihn überall auffallen. Draco hoffte diesen Jungen mal zu treffen. Nach den Angaben seines Vaters war dieser Junge genauso alt wie er. Vielleicht erinnerte sich dieser Junge sogar noch an diese Nacht und vielleicht konnte dieser ihm die Geschichte noch besser erzählen.

Insgeheim bewunderte er diesen Jungen. Er hatte schon als Baby den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt besiegt. Hätte er dies getan wäre sein Vater bestimmt wahnsinnig stolz gewesen, obwohl er hatte ja mit diesem Mann zusammen gearbeitet. Vielleicht wäre dies wohl doch nicht so gut gewesen. Er musste bestimmt wütend über diesen Jungen sein. Aber er musste seinen Vater anders stolz machen können. Jeden Tag übte er eifrig lesen und schreiben um es möglichst schnell zu können.

Aber seinem Vater war nichts schnell genug. Immer musste es noch schneller gehen. Er hoffte wirklich seinen Vater eines Tages sehr stolz zu machen, vielleicht würden ihm dann ja mal das Geschrei und dieser sehr schmerzhafte Fluch erspart bleiben.

The End


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Dezember**

"Mum, ist das einer dieser Leute, die wir gestern gesehen haben, die Kaninchen aus Hüten ziehen?"

"Der hat aber fiel bessere Sachen drauf. Die bunten Blitze sind lustig."

"Rot und noch mal rot... Mum warum schreien die so? Das ist ja schrecklich. Mum, ich will hier weg!"

Sie fasste ihre beiden Kinder bei den Händen und zog sie Richtung Hintertür. "Ich weiß auch nicht wer das ist. Verstecken wir uns lieber!" Ihre Kinder nickten ängstlich und sie hatte schon die Tür zum geöffnet, als ein lauter Knall ertönte.

Die Haustür flog auf und vier Gestalten in langen schwarzen Umhängen und mit unheimlichen Masken auf betraten das Haus. Sie steuerten auf die Küche zu und schon standen sie der kleinen Familie gegenüber. "Na, na, na, wer wird denn da fliehen wollen?" "Wir tun euch doch nichts." "Ja, wir wollen doch nur spielen!" Die andern Drei lachten auf.

Ihre Tochter klammerte sich an sie und ihr Sohn drückte ihre Hand. Wer waren diese Männer und wie hatten sie Haustür ihres Heimes gesprengt? "Was wollen sie?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. "Spaß, was sonst?" "...und wissen wo dein Mann ist." "Mein-mein Mann? Der... ist nicht hier. Verschwinden sie! Sonst rufe ich die Polizei." "Oh, wer wird denn gleich so böse werden?" "Fangt mit dem Mädchen an." "Crucio." Ein roter Strahl löste sich aus einem der Stäbe und traf genau ihre Tochter.

Genau, wie die Menschen, die sie draußen gesehen hatten und die von diesem Strahl getroffen wurden, verdrehte auch ihre Tochter die Augen. Ihre Arme wurden schlaff und sie fiel zu Boden. Der erste Schrei löste sich aus der Kehle ihrer Tochter. Sie wand sich am Boden und die Schreie wurden immer höher, immer schmerzvoller. "Hören sie auf! Lassen sie meine Tochter in Ruhe! Sie hat ihnen nichts getan... Sie wollen wissen wo _mein Mann_ ist? Er hat mich verlassen, da er eine andere hat. So jetzt wissen sie es! Lassen sie endlich meine Tochter los... Hören sie damit auf!" Sie hatte noch nie solche Schreie gehört. Sie waren beinahe unmenschlich.

Der Mann schwang den Stab und der Strahl verblasste. Schwer atmend lag ihre Tochter auf dem Boden. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und sie zog ihre Beine an. Sie lag nun eingerollt auf dem Boden und ihre Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Immer und immer wieder schluchtzte ihre Tochter auf. Schnell kniete sie sich neben sie und zog sie an sich.

"Oh... wir wollen die Familienedülle ja nicht zerstören, aber wir glauben dir nicht. Wir lassen deine Tochter in Ruhe, aber du hast nichts von deinem Sohn gesagt." Sie lachten wieder auf. Das Lachen klang so spöttisch und hallte in dem sonst so ruhigen Haus wieder. "NEIN! Nicht mein Sohn, lassen sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe... auch er hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun."

"Wenn du so willst. Crucio." Der rote Strahl erschien wieder und diesmal traf er sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden tausende kleine Nadeln in ihren Körper stechen und als wäre ihr Blut plötlich heiße Lava. Ihre Knochen knackten. Es tat so furchtbar weh! Immer und immer wieder schrie sie. Sie hörte nicht das immer lauter werdene Schluchzen ihrer Tochter, bis einer der Männer schließlich etwas sagte, worauf sie kein Wort mehr sagen konnte. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie ihr Sohn die Männer anschrie. Doch plötzlich war alles vorbei. Der Schmerz hatte aufgehört, doch sie zitterte noch immer.

Jeder ihrer Knochen schien weh zu tun und sie glaubte noch immer die Einstiche der Nadeln zu spüren. Ihre Sicht klärte sich wieder. Sie lag neben ihrer Tochter auf dem Boden, die noch immer bitterlich weinte. Von weit entfernt hörte sie die Stimme ihres Sohnes. "Lassen sie uns in Ruhe! Meine Mutter sagt die Wahrheit. Mein Vater ist abgehauen. Er hat uns einfach allein gelassen... Verschwinden sie von hier!" "Oh, oh, da ist aber jemand vorlaut... Ich glaube wir müssen ihm helfen oder was meint ihr?" Ein anderer nickte und sprach wieder das eine Wort aus. Diesmal fiel ihr Sohn auf den Boden. Auch seine Schreie waren unmenschlich, von soviel Schmerz durchtränkt.

"Hören sie auf! Hören sie auf! Lassen sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe... lassen sie uns endlich in Ruhe! Wir haben ihnen nichts getan. Hören sie damit auf! Sonst.. sonst werde ich sie umbringen!" Der Mann hörte tatsächlich auf. Gefährlich hob er seinen Zauberstab. "Was hast du gesagt?... hast du mir tatsächlich gedroht? Ich muss mich verhört haben." "Nein, dass haben sie nicht! Ich werde sie töten! Wegen ihnen haben meine Kinder solche Schmerzen! Ich haben ihnen doch gesagt, dass dieser Mann nicht hier ist! Hören sie doch auf mich, ich sage doch die Wahrheit. Warum sollte ich lügen? Warum sollte ich diesen Nichtsnutz schützen? Sagen sie mir, WARUM?... Ich werde sie töten... und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. "

Der Mann lachte und zielte mit seinem komischen Stab erneut auf sie. "Wenn sie meinen..." Sicher griff sie hinter sich. Sie ertastete eines ihrer Küchenmesser. Der Griff wirkte so kühl doch sie packte es fest und hielt es zum Schutz vor sich. Doch der Mann achtete nicht auf sie. "Avader Kedavra." Sie warf das Messer doch der grüne Strahl kam immer näher. Es sirrte und sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Wie viel Schmerz würde sie wohl dieses Mal aushalten müssen? Sie sah noch wie der Mann von dem Messer mitten ins Herz getroffen wurde und zu Boden sank, dann traf sie dieser unglaublich grüne Strahl. Sie sah nur noch grün, überall war diese Farbe und dann war es plötzlich überall schwarz. Nur ein kleines helles Licht schien sehr weit entfernt.

The End


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Dezember**

"DECKUNG!"

Mehrere grüne Todesflüche zischten über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Erleichtert atmete Tony Miller aus. Keiner seiner Männer und Frauen war getroffen wurden. Er war Leiter eines Angriff und Verteidigungsteams der Auroren. Und sein Team kämpften sozu sagen an vorderster Front gegen die Todesser. In den letzten Tagen waren viele seiner Männer getötet wurden, was nicht gerade sehr viel Motivation war. Doch sie kämpften alle weiter. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie so gut wie tot waren.

Sie gaben alle die Hoffnung nicht auf und kämpften weiter. Wenigstens hatten sie keine Probleme mit der Versorgung schließlich waren sie Zauberer. Doch manche der Verletzungen machten ihnen Probleme. Am Anfang hatte sie nur einen einzigen Heiler mit bekommen und dieser war bereits am dritten Tag gefallen. Natürlich hatten sie noch dessen Tränke, doch das half nicht viel.

Sie alle wussten wie ein schmerzlinderner Trank aussah und welchen man gegen den Cruatius-Fluch trinken musste, doch die Todesser schienen immer neuere Flüche auf Lager zu haben. Immer und immer wieder sahen sie schrecklicherer Sache, als beim letzten Mal. Gestern erst hatte eine seiner Männer einen gelben Fluch abbekommen. Die Haut war weggeätzt und der Mann hatte so laut geschrieen. Noch jetzt halten dessen Schreie in seinen Ohren. Aus Mitleid und weil dieser es so wollte, hatten sie ihn einfach getötet.

Sie waren nun sogar schon soweit und töteten eigene Leute. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "ANGRIFF." Seine Stimme hallte über das Schlachtfeld. Immer und immer wieder flogen Todesflüche in ihre Richtung. Die erste Frau fiel. Doch die anderen Auroren ließen sich nicht ablenken. Sie rannten weiter und schossen ebenfalls Todesflüche auf ihre Gegner. Wenigstens taten sie dies völlig legal.

Der Leiter der gesamten Aurorenabteilung hatte es eingesehen und dieses Gesetz durch geboxt. Der Minister war nicht sehr leicht dazu zu bringen gewesen, doch nun waren alle Todesser, wenn man denn ganz sicher war, dass dieser wirklich einer war, für vogelfrei erklärt wurden. Endlich konnten sie sich richtig wehren. Nicht nur mit einem einfachen 'Stupor'. Es war aber auch zu peinlich gewesen. Da maschierten sie schon in diesen Größenordnungen auf das Feld und dann durften sie den Todessern nicht einmal ein Haar krümmen, obwohl diese doch ständig Mitstreiter töteten.

Wieder fiel ein Mann auf ihrer Seite. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele es insgesamt waren, doch er wusste auch so, dass es zu viele waren. Aber auch die Gegner hatten Tote. Wieder sagte er die zwei totbringenen Worte und traf. Eine Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang fiel zu Boden, doch er wurde nicht beachtet. Und wieder machte sich Tony Vorwürfe. Es waren zwar seine Feinde. Doch vielleicht war dies ein Vater gewesen. Ein Mann genau, wie er, der für seine Familie kämpfte, der zu Hause eine Frau und zwei Kinder hatte. Vielleicht aber war der Mann auch allein stehend gewesen. Niemand der ihn vermissen würde. Tony konzentrierte sich auf die zweite Variante.

Er hatte sicherlich niemanden gehabt, war allein stehend gewesen und hatte nicht vorgehabt jemals Kinder zu bekommen. Denn welcher Vater konnte Kinder töten? Auch wenn sie 'nur' von Muggeln oder Blutsverrätern waren. Niemals hatte er seinen Zauberstab auf ein Kind gerrichtet und er würde dies auch niemals tun, da war er sich sicher. Er stieg über die Leiche des Mannes und atmete dann erleichtet aus. Nirgends war noch ein einziger Todesser zu sehen. Seine Männer und Frauen suchten noch weiter, doch sie fanden nichts. Tony winkten dem Rest zu und sie apparierten zurück ins Ministerium um Bericht zu erstatten.

Was Tony Miller nicht wusste, war das dieser Todesser, den er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, mit dem Todesfluch getötet hatte, gerade einmal siebsehn Jahre alt gewesen war. In wenigen Tagen wäre er achtzehn geworden. Er hätte noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt, wären seine Eltern nicht Todesser gewesen und hätte er somit nicht auch einer werden müssen.

Nein, Tony wusste nicht, dass er seinen Schwur gebrochen hatte, niemals ein Kind zu töten. Auch wenn dieser Junge gerade ein Jahr volljährig war, so hätte er in Tonys Augen doch noch als Kind gegelten.

The End

AN: Ich muss zugeben ich habe heute in der Schule einen Film (Die Hölle von Verdun) über den ersten Weltkrieg gesehen und dieser hat sicherlich zu dieser Kg beigetragen. Ich bin gerade sowieso irgendwie auf Kriegstripp. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber meine Ideen haben immer öfter damit zu tun. Dabei geht es auch Weihnachten zu und ich sollte lieber Weihnachtsgeschichten schreiben. Na ja, was soll ich machen?

Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Dezember**

"Räum den Tisch ab!"

Harry nickte. Schnell stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Dudley stand ebenfalls vom Tisch auf, doch er half Harry nicht. Weshalb auch? Er ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Vernon setzte sich zu seinem Sohn und Petunia achtete darauf, dass ihr Neffe auch ja alles richtig abwusch.

Harry musste sich noch auf einen kleinen Hocker stellen, um überhaupt an das Spülbecken zu kommen, doch dies störte seine Verwandten nicht. Als Harry dann enlich mit dem spülen fertig war, musste er sofort in den Schrank unter der Treppe.

Harry ließ sich, ohne zu murren, einsperren. Was sollte er auch machen? Durch den Lichtstrahl, der unter der Tür hindruch fiel, konnte er eine Spinne beobachten. Still lag er auf seiner Matratze und hörte die Geräusche des Fernsehers. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort schon lag.

"Ich will aber noch nicht ins Bett!", motzte Dudley herum. "Ich bin schon so groß, ich darf noch länger aufbleiben."

"Aber Duddy-Spätzchen, Mami liest dir auch noch eine ganz tolle Geschichte vor. Von deinem Lieblingshelden. Denn morgen ist doch ein ganz wichtiger Tag für deinen Daddy und da musst du ausgeschlafen sein. Schließlich ist das Abendessen sehr wichtig für ihn."

"Deine Mutter hat Recht, Dudley.", grunzte nun auch Vernon. Dudley erwiederte nichts mehr, jedoch hörte Harry wenig später seine Schritte auf der Treppe. Staub rieselte auf Harry, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er war daran gewöhnt. Seine Tante folgte ihrem Sohn und wenig später hörte er, wie Petunia ein Buch aufschlug.

Ihre Stimme klang etwas schrill, doch Harry störte dies nicht weiter. Er zog seine Decke enger und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte sich seine Mutter vorzustellen. Wie sie ihn in den Schlaf lesen würde. Wie sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben würde, wenn er eingeschlafen wäre und wie sein Vater das Zimmer betrat und seine kleine Familie beobachtete. Er dachte darüber nach, wie glücklich er wäre. Harry wünschte, er hätte einmal ein Bild seiner Mutter gesehen, denn wäre dies so gewesen hätte er sie sich wenigstens besser vorstellen können.

Aber seine Verwandten besaßen keine Bilder seiner Eltern. Er hätte sie doch so gerne einmal gesehen. Nur ein einziges Mal und wenn es nur für ein paar Sekunden gewesen wäre. Ein kleiner Blick hätte ihm schon gereicht. Aber seine Verwandten besaßen ja keine Fotos von ihnen. Lautlos seufzte er auf. Die Stimme seiner Tante wurde viel weicher und sanfter. Er spürte einen Blick auf sich. Harry sah auf, er blickte in das Gesicht einer hübschen, rothaarigen jungen Frau. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten liebevoll und ein Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen, während diese sich bewegten. Sie las ihm eine gute Nachtgeschichte vor.

Harry drehte leicht den Kopf und sah genau zu einem Mann, der an dem Türrahmen angelehnt stand. Auch sein Vater lächelte. Harry lächelte zurück. James Potter bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde und so zwinkerte er seinem Sohn zu. Dieser grinste zurück und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Mutter zu. Harrys Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer, bis sie ihm schließlich zu fielen. Er spürte noch den Kuss auf seiner Stirn, als es plötzlich überall grün war. Es sirrte und überall war diese Farbe. Harrys Augen zuckten panisch hin und her und dann hörte er einen schrecklichen Schrei.

Schweißgebadet lag er auf seiner Matratze unter der Treppe. Ein Träne rann vor lauter Einsamkeit über seine Wange.

The End


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Dezember**

"...Möge er in Frieden ruhen.", der Mann beendete seine Rede und trat zurück. Sie befanden sich auf dem kleinen Friedhof am Meer, doch Blaise achtete nicht wirklich darauf.

Dies war nun die Beerdigung des siebten Mannes seiner Mutter. Mrs Zabini stellte sich an den Rand des Grabes. Eine weiße Lilie warf sie hinunter und drehte sich dann um. Mit Hilfe eines Zauberspuchs wurde die Erde wieder aufgeschüttet und Mrs Zabini ging zum Ausgang des Friedhofes. Immer lief es genau gleich ab. Blaise verstand immer noch nicht, warum sie jedes Mal eine weiße Lilie in die Gräber warf, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht besonders.

Langsam schländerte er Richtung Ausgang, doch vor einem der Gräber blieb er stehen. Still beobachtete er das schwarze Mamor und den darauf eingravierten Namen. Blaise hatte ihn nie wirklich kennen gelernt. Eine Windböhe kam vom Meer herauf und spielte mit seinem Haar. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Die Sonne schien. Der Himmel war hellblau und es war somit nicht wirklich die Stimmung für eine Beerdigung. Würde Blaise ein paar weitere Schritte machen stände er am Rande der Klippe und hätte einen guten Blick auf einen großen Sandstrand. Aber er hatte sich nie für die Umgebung interessiert.

_Er war der einzige Mann, der es wert war, mit ihm ein Kind zu haben._

Blaise schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Genau diesen Satz hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt, wenn er nach seinem Vater gefragt hatte. Ja sein Vater war einer der sieben Männer, die hier beerdigt lagen. Früher hatte er sich immer einen richtigen Vater gewünscht, aber was sollte er machen? Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran immer wieder andere Stiefväter zu haben. Einer war reicher, als der andere und Blaise hatte nicht wirklich viel mit ihnen zutun gehabt. Schließlich ging er nun schon ein paar Jahre nach Hogwarts und dies war ihm gerade nur recht. Er hatte wirklichen keine Lust immer mit den vielen verschiedenen Männern herum zu hängen und irgendetwas mit diesen zu unternehmen. Früher hatte er sich gerade einmal an einen gewöhnt und hatte ihn fast als Vater gesehen, doch dann war er gestorben und dies hatte Blaise erschüttert.

Da hatte er gerade einmal jemanden gefunden und schon wurde ihm dieser weggenommen. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem Grab dieses Mannes. Eine einzele vertrocknete Rose lag vor diesem. Schnell richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Grab seines Vaters. Er konnte dies nun wirklich nicht ertragen. Kennen gelernt hatte er seinen leiblichen Vater nie wirklich. Er war gerade einmal zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als dieser gestorben war und so hatte er auch kein Problem damit. Er hatte schließlich IHN gehabt. Aber den gab es nun auch schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr.

Eine einzige Träne kullerte über seine Wange. Sie glitzerte in der Sonne und kam dem Betrachter merkwürdig einsam vor. Unauffällig hob er seinen rechten Arm und wischte sich die einzelne Träne mit seinem Umhangärmel ab.

"Kommst du jetzt endlich, Blaise?", schallte die Stimme seiner Mutter hinüber. Blaise drehte sich um und ging zügig zu seiner Mutter. Automatisch ergriff er ihren Arm und wartete auf das bekannte Gefühl, das eigentlich jeden Moment kommen müsste. "Du hast ihn doch gerade einmal zwei Jahre deines Lebens gekannt. Wie kannst du ihm da so nahe sein? Jedes Mal, wenn wir hier sind stehst du ewig an seinem Grab! Er ist es nicht Wert, dass du dich dazu herablässt Tränen zu vergißen." "Ich habe nicht..." "Nein natürlich nicht." Blaise Blick wanderte noch einmal zu dem Grab seines Vaters. Doch er blickte nicht zu dem Grabstein aus schwarzem Mamor. DIESEN Mann hatte er schließlich nie als Vater gesehen. Nein, sein Blick glitt weiter, an ein heruntergekommeners Grab. Er war der ärmste der sieben Männer gewesen und so hatte er auch den billigsten Grabstein bekommen.

Unauffällig schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Es erschien eine weiße Rose vor dem Grabstein und die alte verschwand, doch seine Mutter schien nichts bemerkts zu haben und so packte er schnell seinen Zauberstab weg. Dies war eine Art Tradition geworden. Jedes Mal legte er eine weiße Rose vor das Grab, als Erinnerung an seinen wirklichen Vater. Früher, als er noch nicht Zaubern durfte, hatte er einfach eine aus dem Gartes ihren Hauses mitgenommen und sie unauffällig davor gelegt.

Blaise beruhigte sich wieder und setzte seine lang antrainierte Maske auf. "So gefällst du mir schon wieder viel besser..." Ein _Plop_ ertönte und die Beiden verschwanden. Der Mann, der die Rede gehalten hatte, war auch schon längst nach Hause appariert. Übrig war nur noch das rauschende Meer, der große Sandstrand und die Klippe auf deren Spitze ein kleiner Friedhof der Familie Zabini thronte. Die einzele weiße Rose war die einzige sichtbare Bume weit und breit und sie würde dort nun solange liegen bleiben, bis auch sie vertrocknen würde, wie alle ihre Vorgänger.

The End

AN: Ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Vielen Dank für deinen Kommi Kasseopeia

**R&R büdde!**

**21. Dezember**

Wie auch in der Muggelwelt, gab es in der Zaubererwelt verschieden Bräuche. Während die Bräuche der sogenannten weißen Seite bei fast jedem bekannt waren, waren die der schwarzen Seite, deren Anführer Lord Voldemort war, unbekannt.

Auf den ersten Gedanken dachte man gar nicht daran, dass die dunkle Seite eventuell andere Bräuche haben könnte, als die Lichtseite. Eigentlich dachte man überhaupt nicht daran, dass auch Todesser Weihnachten feiern könnten. Doch genauso war dies. Vor dem ersten Fall des dunklen Lords war es schon so gewesen und nun, da er wieder zurück war, war dies nicht anders.

Dieses Jahr lag es an den beiden Geschwistern Amycus und Alecto die Muggel für diese Veranstaltung zu besorgen und sie mussten sich beeilen, denn schon in wenigen Stunde sollte das Fest beginnen. Amycus zog sich seinen schwarzen Umhang über und rückte seine Maske zurecht. Alecto war bereits fertig und wartete ungedulig auf ihren Bruder.

Da dieser nun auch fertig war apparierte sie gemeinsam in ein ziemlich unbekanntes Muggeldorf. Schnell hatten sie ein Haus, in welchem Licht brannte, ausfindig gemacht und öffneten die Tür mit einem einfachen Alohumora. Alecto legte, sobald sie das Haus betreten hatten, einen Stillezauber auf dieses. Die Tür fiel hinter den Beiden laut ins Schloss. "Kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?", zischte Amycus seiner Schwester genevt zu. Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf. Obwohl sie nichts sagte, konnte Amycus die Ironie sozusagen spüren. Er schüttelte noch immer genervt den Kopf, kümmerte sich allerdings nicht weiter darum.

"Ist da jemand?", rief eine männliche Stimme aus einem Zimmer im Erdgeschoss. Kurz darauf ging das Licht an und die beiden Todesser standen in einem nun erleuchteten Flur.

"Ja", sagte Amycus sarkastisch.

"Was wollen sie hier? Rühren sie sich nicht von der Stelle, ich bin bewaffnet!", drohte der Mann.

Amycus und Alecto warfen sich einen Blick zu, ehe Amycus murmelte: "Stupor." Der Mann kippte nach hinten und blieb regungslos liegen. Alecto betrat das Wohnzimmer, während Amycus den Muggel fesselte und dann seiner Schwester folgte.

Schnell hatten sie die gesamte Familie gefangen genommen und schwebten diese nach draußen. Alecto zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab an den Himmel und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Wenig später erschein ein Totenkopf aus dessen Maul eine Schlange hing, das dunkle Mal. Die Beiden nickten sich noch einmal zu und dann apparierten sie mit den Muggeln zurück.

Sie konnten von Glück sagen, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte, denn das hätte fatale Folgen.

Im Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords sperrten sie die Muggel Familie in eine der Kerker Zeller und weckten sie wieder auf. Die Muggel sahen sich panisch um, doch die Geschwister reagierten gar nicht, sondern verschlossen die Zelle und gingen dann lachend davon.

Leider durften sie bei dem feierlichen Abendessen und dem Foltern der Muggel nicht dabei sein, da dieses Recht den hochranigen Todessern gehörte. Doch sie hatten bereits von diesen Abendessen gehört. Gerüchten zufolge wurden nur die allerhöchsten und treusten Diener eingeladen und Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich sollte dabei sein. Wenn ein Todesser eine Einladung zu diesem Abend bekam, dann wusste er, er hatte es geschafft. Er würde bald mehr Macht haben, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte und dürfte sich zu den besten der Todesser zählen. Es waren die Männer, die die großen Schlachten kämpften, die sich Strategien ausdachten und die Befehle geben durften. Andere Todesser bewunderten sie dann, doch die meisten waren eher eifersüchtig und "gönnten" es ihnen nicht. Hinterhältiger Mord war keine Seltenheit mehr. Doch sollte Lord Voldemort von einem dieser Morde erfahren, würde dieser Todesser sich wünschen nie auch nur daran gedacht zu haben, einen dieser Männer zu töten, um vielleicht so den Platz ein zu nehmen.

Alecto und Amycus liefen weiter und lachten über die Gesichter der Muggel. Eigentlich wollten sie einen großen Bogen um den einen bestimmten Raum machen, doch da sie so in ihr Gespräch vertief waren, achteten sie nicht auf den Weg. Amycus verstummte plötzlich, als er eine Gestalt wahr nahm. Sie kam mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zu und blieb plötzlich stehen.

"Wenn das nicht die beiden Geschwister Amycus und Alecto sind... Ich würde euch raten von hier zu verschwinden. Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen.", die Stimme des Tränkemeisters klang eiskalt. Er nickte den Beiden noch einmal zu und öffnete dann eine große Tür. Schnell war er hindurch gehuscht und hatte sie wieder geschlossen. Die Beiden hatten allerdings nichts von den Räumlichkeiten gesehen.

Amycus wollte schon weiter gehen, doch ihr Bruder blieb wie angewurtzelt stehen und starrte auf die Tür. Langsam drehte er sich um. "Wir sollten uns vor Severus Snape in Acht nehmen. Schon bald wird er noch mehr Macht haben, als gut für ihn ist."

Amycus sah erst verwirrt aus, doch dann sah sie noch einmal zur Tür und langsam dämmerte es ihr. "Du meinst...?!" Alecto nickte still und betrachte die Tür noch immer. Der ehemalige Tränkeprofessor war also diese Nacht einer der Gäste des dunklen Lords.

The End


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Dezember**

Albus Dumbledore steckte sich ein Säuredrop in den Mund und lutschte gnüsslich auf diesem herum. Er stand mal wieder in seinem Büro am Fenster und beobachtete die Schülerinnen und Schüler auf den Hogwarts Länderein. Er entdeckte den jungen Harry Potter, der mit seinen beiden Freunden in eine Schneeballschlacht verwickelt war.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Albus Lippen. Der junge Potter hatte wirklich viel Lebensfreude und das obwohl seine Eltern so früh gestorben waren. Der Schulleiter wandte sich vom Fenster ab und schritt auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Im vorbei gehen, streichelte er Fawkes. "Diesen Brief muss ich heute unbedingt noch beenden.", murmelte Albus.

Zielsicher ging er auf eines der vielen Regale zu und zog ein dickes altes Buch aus diesem. Es hatte einen dunkelroten Einband. Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als er etwas entdeckte. Albus legte das Buch ab und griff nach dem Umhang. Der Stoff fühlte sich an, wie Wasser, das in Seide eingewebt war.

_Bitte pass du auf ihn auf, Albus. Und sollte... sollten wir durch irgendetwas... ve-verrhi-ndert sein, gebe ihn ihm. Er soll wenigstens etwas von uns haben. _

Schmerzvoll schloss Albus die Augen. Kurz darauf war James gestorben und dies war vielleicht die einzige Sache, die Harry jemals an seinen Vater erinnern würde. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er etwas beschlossen. Er legte den Umhang auf seinen Schreibtisch und holte aus einem seiner vielen Schränke Geschenkpapier. Albus faltete den Umhang vorsichtig. Tarnumhänge bestanden wirklich aus einem einzigartigen Material.

Entschlossen setzte sich der Direktor an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete eines seiner Tintenfässchen. Behutsam tunkte er seine Lieblingsfeder hinein und legte ein Blatt vor sich. Er setzte die Feder an und überlegte. Es löste sich ein Tintentropfen von der Feder und tropfte auf das Blatt Pergament. Albus stellte seine Feder zurück und schmiss das Blatt Pergament weg.

Ein Neues legte er vor sich und betrachtete diesen eingehend. Wie könnte er das Gedachte bloss formulieren? Wieder umfasste er die Feder und tunkte sie erneut in das Tintenfässchen. Der Leiter des Zaubergamotes setzte die Feder an und schrieb wenige Sätze auf das Blatt Pergament.

_Dein Vater hat mir dies vor seinem Tode zur AUfbewahrung überreicht. Nun ist die Zeit gekommen, ihn dir zu übergeben._

_Gebrauche ihn klug._

_Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich dir._

Vorsichtig legte Albus die Karte zu dem Umhang und wikelte etwas Papier darum. Kritisch musterte er das Verpackte und seufzte dann. Einpacken hatte er noch nie gekonnt, aber es würde hoffentlich reichen. "Tinky?", seine leise Stimme halte leise in seinem Büro wieder. Ein Elf materaliesierte sich vor seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Hallo Tinky. Würdest du das bitte zu den bereits angekommenen Weihnachtsgeschenken legen? Es ist für Harry Potter, Gryffindor Erstklässler." Die Elfin verbeugte sich tief und nahm das Geschenk entgegen. Ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie wieder.

Albus stellte sich erneut an sein Fenster und beobachtete die, über die Weihnachtsferien dar gebliebenen, Schüler. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Harry und leise flüsterte er. "Ich hoffe du freust dich Harry."

The End

Rowling, Joanne K., Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, 1998, Hamburg: S. 220


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Dezember**

"Gute Nacht, Mum."

"Gute Nacht, Bill und Charlie. Schlaft gut."

Molly Weasley knipste das Licht im Zimmer ihrer beiden ältesten aus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Einige Sekunden wartete sie noch, doch da sie kein Geflüster mehr hörte, betrat sie das Zimmer von Percy. "Machst du jetzt auch das Licht aus, Percy?" Ihr Sohn nickte, legte das Buch auf sein Nachttischchen und wünschte seiner Mutter gute Nacht. Molly erwiderte die Wünsche und machte auch bei Percy das Licht aus.

Leise schlich sich die sechsfache Mutter an das Zimmer der Zwillinge an. "Ihr solltet schon seit einer halben Stunde im Bett liegen und schlafen!" sagte Molly beim Öffnen der Tür. Schnell sprangen die Zwillinge auf und starrten ihre Mutter eine Sekunden an.

"Aber Ron ist auch noch wach..."

"... er ist runter in die Küche und wollte sich noch mehr Kekse holen!"

"Huch..."

"... jetzt haben wir ihn ja verraten..."

"... wo wir doch gesagt haben, wir sagen nichts..."

"...aber normalerweise schweigen wir..."

"...wie Gräber..."

"...wenn wir denn wollen..."

"..zum Beispiel einmal da hat Charlie deine Lieblingsvase kaputt gemacht..."

"...wir waren dabei..."

"..und haben nichts erzählt!"

"Oops...", meinten die Beiden im Chor. Schnell huschten sie in ihre Betten und lächelten ihre Mutter an, als könnten sie keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und machte das Licht aus. "Gute Nacht ihr beiden." Molly schloss die Tür und wartete wieder einige Sekunden.

"Ich würde sagen, wir stehen noch mal auf und holen uns auch noch Kekse, schließlich dürfen wir nicht zulassen, dass Ron alle allein auffrisst."

"George?"

"Ja, Fred?"

"Die fünfzehn Sekunden sind noch nicht vorbei..."

"Oops."

"Ihr schlaft jetzt aber wirklich, Jungs! Morgen könnt ihr noch genug Kekse essen." "Natürlich, Mum!" Molly schüttelte erneut den Kopf und begab sich auf die Treppe. Sie war gerade die ersten Stufen hinab gestiegen, als die Zwillinge erneut ihr Licht anmachten. Leise schnaufte Mrs. Weasley. Wenn diese beiden erst einmal älter würden... Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dies alles bringen könnte. Leise betrat Molly Weasley das Zimmer ihres jüngsten Sohnes. Das Licht war aus und so schlich Molly sehr leise näher. Ron hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete sehr ruhig. Mrs. Weasely lächelte. Wenigstens eines ihrer Kinder hörte auf sie. Die Mutter verließ das Zimmer ebenso leise, wie sie es betreten hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer ihrer jüngsten.

Ginny lag noch wach in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. "Mum, ich kann einfach nicht schlafen... Morgen ist Weihnachten und ich bin so aufgeregt!" Molly lächelte. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir etwas vorlese?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und meinte dann: "Nein, nicht vorlesen... kannst du mir noch mal die Geschichte von Harry Potter erzählen?" Mrs. Weasley lächelte noch immer. Ihre Tochter hatte wirklich einen Narren in diesem Jungen gefressen. "Natürlich mache ich das." "Danke." "Es war einmal ein Junge mit dem Namen Harry Potter. Eines Tages..."

Wenig später war auch ihre einzige Tochter eingeschlafen. Molly strich ihr über den Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ginny kuschelte sich noch mehr in die Decke und grinste vor sich hin. Leise machte die Mutter das Licht aus und verließ das Zimmer.

Nach mehreren Minuten betrat sie endlich ihr Schlafzimmer. "Und schlafen sie alle?" "Ich denke schon, allerdings bin ich mir bei den Zwillinge nicht so sicher..." Arthur nickte lächelnd und hob die Decke an. Molly kroch darunter und kuschelte sich an ihren Mann. "Gute Nacht, Arthur!" "Gute Nacht, Mollyröllchen."

The End


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Dezember**

"...und hier ist das letzte Geschenk und zwar für Harry.", las Lily den Zettel, der an dem Päckchen befestigt war. Sie hielt ein rot in rotes Geschenkpapier eingepacktest Packet hoch, das mit einer goldenen Schleife zusammen gebunden war. Sirius rutschte nervös hin und her. "Was ist los Tatze?", fragte Lily. "Das ist sein Geschenk.", lachte Krone.

Sirius nickte wild. "Gib es ihm. Komm schon Lily. Er wird begeistert sein. Ich bin ganz sicher! Ich stand ewig in der Stadt und habe etwas passendes gesucht."

"Ewig? Für mich waren das höchstens fünf Minunten!", meinte Remus zweifeld. "Ich sag ja, ewig! Und erst das bezahlen. Muggel haben total komisches Geld, bis ich da den Dreh raus hatte..."

"Sirius?"

"Ja, Remus?"

"Dir muss da etwas entfallen sein... Ich habe für dich bezahlt!"

"Ach stimmt, das habe ich schon wieder vergessen."

"Ja, Sirius wird langsam alt...", kicherte Lily.

"Was war das? HAT DA JEMAND ALT UND SIRIUS IN EINEM SATZ VERWENDET? Lily dir werde ich es zeigen!" Lachend rannte Lily weg und Sirius schreiend hinterher. Schließlich versteckte sich die Frau hinter ihrem Ehemann. "James... helf mir!" Dieser stand auf und stellte sich Sirius entgegen. "Sirius Black, sie werden angeklagt weil sie nicht still halten können und langsam alt werden!" "JAMSIE! Ihr verbündet euch gegen mich. Das ist nicht fair! Na warte euch werde ich es wirklich zeigen..." Tazte stürtzte sich auf James. Gemeinsam fielen sie zu Boden und weltzten sich hin und her. "Dada!", quitschte Harry. Die Beiden hileten inne und sahen zu dem kleinen Harry. "HA. Er ist für mich!", meinte James aufgeregt. "Also wenn du mich fragst hat sich das verdächtig nach Sirius angehört oder? Komm schon Harry sag es noch mal... Si-ri-us." "Dada!" "Und so was nennt sich Patenkind..."

"Jetzt setzt ihr euch alle wieder hin und Harry bekommt sein letztes Geschenk, okay?", fragte Remus. Die Drei nickte und ließen sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder. "Also wer macht es auf?", Remus sah die anderen Vier fragend an. "ICH!", rief Tatze laut. "Sirius... das Geschenk ist von dir.. und ich bin sein Vater also habe ich ein Recht seine Geschenke auszupacken!" Krone griff nach dem Päckchen und öffnete die Schleife. Schnell riss er das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer Kuscheltierhund. James betrachtete ihn grinsend. Er beugte sich zu Harry hinüber, der auf Remus Schoss lag und ihn neugierig ansah. "Guck mal hier, Harry. Was dir Tatze geschenkt hat. Ein Hund... der ist doch niedlich oder?" Harry gluckste vergnügt, als James ihm das Kuscheltier auf den Bauch setzte.

"Ich denke es gefällt ihm, Sirius.", sagte Lily lächelnd. Sirius betrachtete sein Patenkind glücklich. "Lange genug hat das Aussuchen ja gedauert. Moony ich will Harry auch mal halten!" Remus nickte und gab Sirius vorsichtig sein Patenkind. Den schwarzen Hund schmiss er gleich hinterher. "HEY! Ihr seit gemein. Alle gegen einen. So geht das aber nicht! Harry und ich bilden jetzt eine Einheit!" Sirius drückte den kleinen Harry an sich und funkelte seine besten Freunde wütend an.

"Hehe, du willst mit einem Kind eine Einheit bilden?", fragte Peter lachend. Als Antwort erhielt er von James und Sirius einen bösen Blick. "...Das ist nicht nur ein Kind, Wurmschwanz! Das ist Harry, der kleine Harry noch, aber er wird sicherlich ganz schnell ein großer Harry! Und dann gehen wir Schnifelus ärgern! Das wird ein Spaß, Harry. Das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen..."

"Ihr werdet Severus Snape nicht mit Harry ärgern gehen, ist das klar?"

"Natürlich nicht, Lily. Das war nur so daher gesagt oder Tatze?"

"Natürlich James!"

Zurfrieden nickte Lily. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James in die Runde. "ESSEN!", rief Sirius sofort. "In der Küche sind noch Kekse, Tatze.", meinte Lily. Sirius sprang auf und lief zusammen mit Harry in die Küche. Remus schlug eines seiner geschenkten Bücher auf und begann zu lesen, während Peter in die Luft starrte. James stand auf und ging zu der kleinen Kommode. Vorsichtig nahm er den darauf liegenden Mistelzweig und setzte sich dann wieder zurück zu Lily. Er hielt den Mistelzweig über sie Beide und küsste dann seine Frau. Lily kicherte erst, erwiderte dann jedoch den Kuss.

Sirius betrat wieder den Raum, auf dem rechten Arm hielt er Harry und in der linken hatte er eine Schüssel voll von Keksen. Tatze blieb stehen und lachte dann. "Sucht euch gefälligst ein Zimmer. Was soll Harry denn sonst von euch denken? Und Krone... wofür ist der Mistelzweig? Ihr seit schon verheiratet, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen ist... also wirklich Harry. Du hast Eltern, wenn sie dir zu viel werden kannst du jedenzeit zu mir kommen, verstanden? Vielleicht sollte ich dich nachher einfach mitnehmen, um dich hier nicht mit diesen Verrückten alleine zu lassen."

James prustete als erstes los, Sirius fiel ziemlich schnell mit ein. Schnell lachten sie alle Fünf schallend und Harry gluckste wieder vergnügt. Sirius ließ vor lauter Lachen die Schüssel mit den Keksen fallen, worauf sich die Kekse über Peters Kopf ausschütteten, jedoch fiel die Schüssel sehr knapp an ihm vorbei. Wurmschwanz versuchte nun die Kekse aus seinen Haaren zu fischen, während der Rest noch lauter lachte.

"Sirius jetzt bist du schon zu alt, um eine Schüssel fest zu halten!"

"ICH BIN NICHT ALT, JAMES POTTER!"

The End

AN: ...und das nun wirklich. Ich hoffe euch haben die 24 kleinen Geschichten gefallen und ihr lasst mir vielleicht jetzt einen Kommentar da. Außerdem würde es mich interessieren, welche Kg ihr am besten fandet bzw. welche war am traurigsten und welche am lustigsten? Habt ihr bei einer der Geschichten geweint und wenn ja bei welcher? Im Großen und Ganzen also: Wie hat euch mein Adventskalender gefallen? Und natürlich wünsche ich euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

Guckt doch auch mal bei meinen anderen FFs vorbei:

http://www. /s/3246034/1/ (leerstellen entfernen!)


End file.
